Love at First Sight
by lolaprior
Summary: "I don't think I'm ready for my courting just yet. I'm only sixteen." Princess Beatrice doesn't think she's ready just yet for love, but little does she know, Prince Tobias is out there, ready to take her hand in marriage. Can she do it, become the queen of a land she's never known? AU/ Rated T for Teen/Told from Tris' POV unless otherwise stated. Hope you all like it (:
1. Chapter 1

I've always admired the handiwork of maids. The way Christina always matches the eyeshadow she brushes on perfectly with my gemmed necklaces and lacey dresses, the way Marlene can adjust my corsets in the time it takes for my brother to catch one of the millions of pheasants that roam the palace grounds, and the way Shauna can always prepare my baths to just the right temperature and with just the right amount of lavender and vanilla infused soap.

Still, no matter how hard they try, they cannot simply prepare me to meet my future husband.

"They'll love you!" Shauna says comfortingly, for yet another time, as she lines my eyes with black coal and brushes on the face powder, a bit too heavy-handedly if you ask me.

"I don't know," I say with a shrug. "I don't think I'm ready for my courting just yet. I'm only sixteen."

"And all the other princesses in the land had theirs at fifteen!" Marlene counters back, as she presses my dress.

I turn to the mirror in front of me and smile. "Simply lovely, yet again. Thank you, Shauna." She grins toothily and curtsies.

Christina turns to me and runs a hand through my hair. "Hold still, miss," she says softly, before combing a hand through my wet hair and frowning. "I'm afraid I'll have to dry it," she says. "Marlene, this might take longer than expected."

"It's fine," I say, speaking for the other maids in my room. I smile at Christina. "Thank you." Then I sigh, "What if none of the princes like me?"

Christina clamps her hands down on my shoulders and spins me towards the full length mirror. Even in my dressing gown and slippers, I try to hide my smile. There's no doubt; my maids have done an outstanding job once again. "Look at yourself," Christina says. "There's no boy that would dare not to look twice at you."

"Are you sure I'm that pretty?" I ask, biting my lip.

Christina smiles at me and picks at her nail. "Who goes for pretty? I'm going for noticeable."

"Christina!" Shauna scolds. "That is exactly what you do_ not_ tell a princess three hours before her courting!"

"Oh dear!" Marlene says. "We've only got three hours? Shauna, would you be a dear and run and get Miss Beatrice's shoes?"

"Everybody stop!" I say. I only need to raise my voice slightly, for I hold the most power in the entire east wing of the castle. Christina squeaks a "sorry" and all eyes turn to me. "Did I hear a knock?"

Christina rushes to the door and speaks quietly with who I can only guess is Lynn before turning around with a huge grin on her face.

"Well?" Marlene asks eagerly.

Christina giggles earnestly before quieting down. "I have," she says eagerly. "The tiara!" She places it on my bed and the rest of my maids huddle around my bed and chatter excitedly.

I clear my throat and they all hush up quickly. "Can I see it?" I ask excitedly. My maids nod just as happily and make way for me. I walk towards the bed and cover my mouth with my hands. Then I run a finger over the tiara and pick it up. It's silver and oh, so, so pretty. Diamonds the shape of teardrops line the tiara and in the middle is a brilliant sapphire as big as one of Marlene's bright open eyes and as blue as my mother's.

"It's beautiful," I say. "May I wear it?"

My maids nod eagerly and I look to Christina for clarification. "As soon as I'm done with your hair," she says, with a vibrant smile.

An hour later, I run my hand over my now silky hair and smile widely. Marlene helps me step into my dress and Shauna lets me sit down as she slides kitten heels onto my feet. Christina sprays the final touches of hair spray on my hair and slides the tiara onto my head. She leans back and grins.

"Oh!" Christina exclaims. "Before I forget!" she runs into my bathroom and shuffles through the endless makeup kits that litter the vanity. A minute later, an "aha!" escapes her mouth and she runs out of the bathroom and up to me. "Us maids got you something to wear tonight," she says eagerly.

Marlene whispers something in her ear and my maids are soon bickering before Shauna yanks the box out of their hands and present it to me. "We know you'll wear it well, m'lady."

I open the box excitedly. In front of me is a silver bracelet with diamonds and sapphires implanted in it. "Oh, it's wonderful!" I exclaim.

"Glad you like it," Shauna says, and they all curtsey. "Oh, I do, I do," I say. It must have cost all of their entire week's pay pooled together. I stand up and spin around in my dress and heels. "Thank you for getting me ready," I say, opening my arms to hug them all. They shower me with kisses and compliments before Christina puts a stop to it all before turning me towards the mirror. The room grows silent as I inspect the handiwork of my maids.

Below my tiara, my hair is woven together intricately with a simple cream ribbon, but the way Christina did it makes it seem too good for royalty. In my ears are diamond drops with sapphires at the base that accent my tiara beautifully. I'm wearing a floor-length ball gown that's a shiny silver-white. My heels are silver and the bracelet my maids gave me is the most wonderful part of it all.

I smile. "I think I will be the show-stopper tonight, thanks to you guys."

My maids collapse on the bed in relief and I laugh and kiss all their cheeks. "Don't you dare ruin your hair!" Christina shouts after me, making me laugh as I walk out of my room and down the hall. I turn and go down the staircase, one step at a time in these daring heels.

"Beatrice!" Caleb shouts, as I get to the second-to-last step.

I smile at my brother. He closes the door behind him and takes a step towards me. I take his hand coming down the last step and smile. "What do you think?"

"Wow," he says, with a huge smile.

I roll my eyes, taking his "compliment" as a good thing. But as I take a look at my brother, I notice that he is still in his hunting outfit. "Go change," I say. "We've got two hours until the ball."

"And I'll escort you when I get back down," he says, racing up the steps.

I smile after him and head into the main sitting room. I find my mother in there, talking quietly with my father. As I walk in, their conversation dies and my mother stands up and walks over to me. "Beatrice," she says, kissing my cheek. "You look lovely."

"Thanks mother," I say, returning the kiss. "As do you." My mother smiles and adjusts my tiara. "We were just talking about you."

I sit down in front of them. "Oh?"

"Beatrice," my father says warmly. He places his hand on mine and grasps it eagerly. "You've got to find a husband tonight."

"I'm sixteen," I say quietly.

"I was sixteen when I met your father," my mother reminds me. "You're of the age where you need to be married."

"And I need to know a man's my husband the night I meet him?" My father starts to nod but my mother shoots him a look and he looks down guiltily. "Beatrice..." he starts.

"No, no," I say, standing up. "You're right. Just give me a few minutes, okay?"

My parents nod and I walk as gracefully as I can out of the room, telling myself not to cry the entire time. I can't ruin my makeup now. In the end, I storm out of the palace and decide to take a walk. I end up in the palace gardens, smelling the roses and even singing back to the birds.

But when I've cooled down enough and decide to head back inside, I turn around to find a boy standing there.

A cute boy.

I drop my flowers. Get down to my knees. Paw around for them. When I look back up, the boy is smiling at me. "Here," he says. He holds his hand out and helps me up. In his other, he hands me the flowers.

I curtsy. "Hello."

"You must be the princess everyone's talking about," he says. He looks me over and, with a huge smile on his face, bows and kisses my hand. "T'is very nice to meet you, Princess Beatrice. My name is Prince Tobias."

I curtsy again. A prince! "Please, sit down." I gesture to the park benches and take a seat myself. The metal is cold against my thin dress on this blustery day. "Perhaps I'll see you tonight," I offer.

"I would very much like that," Prince Tobias says. He glances to his watch. "Speaking of which, I must be going." He stands up and I stand up and follow him into the palace.

"Oh!" my mother says. She puts a hand over her heart. "You two've frightened me."

"Sorry mother," I apologize. "Prince Tobias and I-"

"Just Tobias," he counters.

I giggle. "Tobias and I were just walking around in the gardens."

"Well we must all be going to the ballroom, shan't we?" my mother says.

Tobias nods. "It was very nice talking to you, Queen Natalie," he says. "Excuse me but I must change for tonight." He saunters down the hall and I can hear him charging up the stairs.

"Oh dear," my mother says, turning to me and putting a tender arm on my shoulder. "He's quite a gentleman isn't he?"

* * *

"Beatrice," my mother says from her throne. "It is not ladylike for a princess to cross her legs. Sit properly please."

I uncross my legs and roll my eyes. Why does it matter which way I sit?

And, as if she can read my mind, my mother clears her throat. "You are here to find a husband, not show the crowd how unladylike you can be."

I sigh, then watch as a handsome prince walks up to my throne and bows to me. "May I have this dance?" he offers. His hair is a bit uneasy and greasy for me, and I immediately wonder if men get the same help that I do while getting ready for a ball.

I set my glass down and stand up as ladylike as I can. "May I, mother?"

She nods excitedly and turns to talk to my father.

I stand up, picking the bottoms of my dress up with me, and saunter down the steps. I curtsy and the prince takes his hand in mine and puts a hand on my shoulder. I put my hand on his waist and we start to dance.

He flashes me a smile. Oh great, yellow, rotten teeth. "May I introduce myself as Prince Eric."

"Very nice to meet you, I must say."

"Some ball," he retorts.

I giggle. "I know, right?"

"So are you looking for your husband tonight?" he asks.

I sigh, "Yeah." I bite my lip and switch my feet as the music changes. It's quite awkward between us; there's nothing to say, honestly, and I do not want to spend my night as if I were at a speed-dating club.

The music changes again and my father walks up. "Beatrice," he says. "May I introduce Prince Robert of the Black Isles and Prince Peter and Prince Drew of the Candor Nation."

"Lovely," I say, curtsying to all the princes in front of me. I look pointedly at my father. "I'm going to get some air."

I step away, respectfully declining all offers to escort me. There's only one man I want to see tonight; Tobias. I weave my way between couples dancing to Pachelbel's Canon in D major and find my way to the balcony doors. I try my best at opening them, but these ones have always been stubborn. Suddenly, I feel hands over mine.

"Here," a voice whispers, in what can only be Tobias'. His hands turn one way and the doors click open. He opens them for me. "Ladies first."

"Thank you," I say quietly. I walk to the edge of the balcony and look over the palace grounds. Even further is the city.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?" Tobias asks. He only has to whisper, he's so close.

"Mmhm," I say back softly.

"Is the princess cold?" Tobias asks. He noticed me rubbing my arms together; my dress may drop down to my feet but as far as my arms are concerned, it only comes down to my mid-shoulders. I nod slightly and he slips of his jet black jacket, giving me a glimpse of his toned muscles beneath his white tuxedo shirt. Tobias puts it over my shoulders and I lean into him. He puts his arm over mine and surely now, I know that it was love at first sight.

* * *

**{Author's Note}**

**Hi princes and princesses! I hope you liked the first chapter of this story! I had a lot of fun writing it (:**


	2. Chapter 2

"I think it's time we went back inside," I say. "It's getting a bit breezy out."

Tobias nods. "I wonder if they noticed we were gone."

"I don't know," I say with a smirk. "It looks like they were having quite a bit of fun in there."

Tobias chuckles lightly. "Let me get the door for you." He pulls away from me and walks towards the door. "There your highness."

"Thank you Tobias," I say, smiling. I hand him my jacket and he offers his hand to mine. Tobias guides me inside but stops as we enter the ballroom. He kisses my cheek lightly and I gasp.

"Sorry," he breathes.

"It's fine," I stutter, inching closer and closer to him. "I had a lot of fun tonight."

"As did I."

Tobias holds his elbow out and I weave mine into it. "Do you see my father anywhere?" He shakes his head almost immediately. "Mine's gone as well."

"Do you suppose we ought to go find them?" I ask.

Tobias flashes me a beautiful white smile and his brilliant blue eyes gleam with wit. "I suppose we ought to," he says back playfully.

"They might be in my father's study," I offer, as we make our way into the hallway. Tobias nods and I show him the way there.

"Shh," I say, when I hear voices. But I breath a sigh of relief when I realize that it's just Max, one of my father's most trusted members of the royal guard.

"Princess," he greets.

I smile. "Hi Max." He raises his eyebrows at Tobias and I clear my throat. "I was just showing Prince Tobias around the palace."

Max mumbles something and moves on. "It's fine," I say, touching Tobias' arm gently. We move down the hall and stop when we hear talking.

"That's my father," Tobias says.

"And that's mine." I put a hand over my mouth to cover up my unsteady, loud breaths.

"Cigar?" my father asks.

Tobias' father accepts it. "Thank you," he says, as my father lights it. "So explain your situation to me. I can help you. My son needs a wife, and I have a surplus of supplies. We can bargain."

My father puffs on his cigar and turns to Tobias' father. "The Dauntless kingdom has declared war on us. Not the entire Abnegation region, but just the Prior kingdom for now." My father strokes his beard vigorously. He's been tired and weary lately. "Natalie and I have been very generous on giving as many supplies as we can to keep our people off the streets, but it's just not enough. We're running out of supplies."

"And I can help," Tobias' father says. "As I said, my son needs a wife. I know he's only two years older than Princess Beatrice, but he's my only child, and ever since Evelyn died..."

"I know it's been rough," my father says. "And speaking of which, Natalie mentioned to me that our children had been talking in the courtyard before the ball."

"I am ready to give up my throne, but it's tradition that Tobias needs to be married, or at least engaged before he can be the rightful heir. And since Caleb is your rightful heir..." My father nods and Tobias' father clears his throat and corrects his posture. "Say our children do get married. I could provide the supplies you need."

"I don't know," my father says. "The war's not that serious just yet, and Beatrice would never forgive me."

"Arranged marriages are common between kingdoms," Tobias' father says. "She would get over it." Tobias' father leans closer to mine. "And is that why I saw Prince Eric roaming around the ballroom, dancing with your Beatrice?"

"It's not what you think," my father grumbles. "I invited him to create some peace between two kingdoms."

"Ah," Tobias' father says. He sits back and twists one of his many rings. "I suggest you think about this. In the meantime, I think I might offer to dance with your daughter."

"We've got to get our of here," Tobias whispers. He slips his hand in mine and we rush down the hallway and down the stairs, but that's as far as we get before Tobias' father sees us.

"Evening Tobias, Princess Beatrice," Tobias' father greets. He glares at his son so I decide to curtsy. Tobias' father kisses my hand. "May I introduce myself as King Marcus."

"How do you do," I say through gritted teeth.

"Fine," he says. "And yourself?"

"Well, thank you," I say. "I trust you two will be staying a night? It's awfully late and Eaton, from what I've heard, is a day's carriage ride away."

"Yes, thank you," King Marcus says gratefully. All most too gratefully, I think. "Your father said his maids have prepared a suite for us." Then he turns his attention towards Tobias. "And what have you dragged the princess into?"

"Nothing father," he says. "I swear." Fear crosses Tobias' eyes and I know that this will end up badly if I don't speak up.

"It's true," I blurt out. King Marcus narrows his eyes at me and I bow my head. "With all due respect, sir, I have just been taking Prince Tobias for a tour around the palace. It got a bit too stuffy in the ballroom for our taste."

"Ah," King Marcus says suspiciously. "Well I think you two ought to get back." He winks at me. "All the bachelors came for you, my dear."

Tobias gives me his elbow after I curtsy. "It was nice meeting you your majesty."

"Likewise," he says, as Tobias and I turn around and make our way back to the ballroom.

"Is he following us?" I whisper, as lightly as I can, to Tobias.

"Afraid so," he whispers back, turning his head around ever so slightly.

I sigh. "And to our left is the main sitting room. Would you like to peek inside?"

"I don't think so," King Marcus answers.

"Sourpuss," I whisper, just quiet enough for only Tobias to hear. He snickers quietly as I slip my hand in his. "Very well, Princess Beatrice," he says. "Would you care for another dance?"

"Yes," I say, "I very much would. Shall we?"

"We shall," Tobias says.

But when we get to the ballroom, no music is playing.

"You're a fake!" Caleb shouts. "A fake! Are you even a prince?" He tosses water on Prince Eric and Prince Eric's face goes red.

"Caleb!" a girl I used to play with, Princess Susan of the Black Isles, scolds.

"Susan," Caleb says. "Please. He's a fraud. A con. How can you trust him?"

Before Susan can respond, Caleb kisses her firmly on the lips. "Stand back," he says. She nods earnestly as Caleb unsheathes his sword from his belt and begins to question Eric.

A minute later, Eric curses and spits on the ground. "Alright!" he screams. "You got me!"

"Why're you here?" Caleb asks.

I run over to my mother. She puts her hand on mine. "Let Caleb do this," she whispers. "If it gets to serious, I'll get someone to fetch your father."

Eric takes his jacket off. "Who the hell do you think I am? Your country is at war, and yes, I am a prince. But a prince under the rule of Queen Jeanine of the Land of the Erudite."

"Traitor!" Caleb screams. "Guards, take him away!"

"I knew this was a bad idea," Eric mumbles. He sticks his hands up and allows the guards to take him away. I roll my eyes as he tosses a wink my way.

"Mother, maybe the ball should be over now," I offer.

She throws her hands up, "Nonsense! How many dances have you had?"

"One," I say. "And I did not care for it."

"Well have you danced with that boy from Eaton?"

"No," I admit. "But we've spent quite a chunk of the night together."

"What do you think of him?" she asks.

I smile lightly and my mother laughs lightly, a beautiful sound. "I can tell you like him. You're blushing." My mother smiles. "You know, they're staying the week. If you really love this boy, spend some more time with him. I'll tell the crowd that you've retired for the night."

* * *

"Thank you, seriously," I say, as Christina takes my tiara off and begins to untie my hair.

Marlene smiles sweetly. "Anytime your majesty. Now, would you like to get out of that dress?"

"Yes, thank you," I breath. My maids help me slip out of the tight, white dress that I have stayed in all night and into a clean, silk nightgown. As I unfasten my earrings, Shauna takes them from me and begins to wipe makeup off my face.

Suddenly, someone knocks twice on the door. Christina leaps up to get it as Marlene crosses her legs and giggles, "I wonder who it could be!"

"Quiet," I snap. The air in my suite grows thinner and thinner until I clear my throat and stand up. "I'll get it," I say, "You all may leave."

"As you wish," all of my maids say at once. As they leave, I feel terrible. I didn't mean to snap at them and the guilt in my heart nearly pulls me after them.

Then the sharp knocks come again and I walk up to the door. My bare toes dig into the plush carpet below them and my hand clamps on the door. "Evening," I say, before I've even pushed the door open all the way.

Tobias bends down to kiss my hand. "Princess." I smile sweetly and get a good look at him. Tobias has changed into a white collared shirt and simple black slacks, and the first thing that comes to mind is that it is entirely inappropriate for him to see me in my nightgown.

"Come in," I say nonetheless, leading him towards the parlor at the other end of my suite. I sit down on the edge of the love-seat and motion for Tobias to do sit down as well. I offer the dark chocolate truffles that sit on the mahogany table in front of us to him but he declines.

"And why did you drop by my room at this hour?" I ask politely.

He glances down. Is Prince Tobias blushing? "Did you enjoy our kiss?" he whispers.

I nod. "Very much so."

"And how would you like to do it again?"

I shrug ever so slightly. "In due time. You know, I've never had a first kiss before."

Tobias raises his eyebrows. "Well we're going to have to change that," he says, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I agree," I say. I tilt my head up to Tobias, but embarrassment takes over and I bite my lip and gaze down. Tobias scoots over towards me and I lean my head on his shoulder. He takes my hand and plays with my fingers. I giggle and scoot even closer. Is this what true love feels like?

Suddenly, Tobias turns his body towards me. He cups my neck in his hands and instantaneously presses his lips against mine. I gasp quickly and kiss him back. Tobias tugs on the ribbon that Christina never finished taking out of my hair and runs his fingers over my free hair as I nuzzle his neck.

Tobias backs away first and I giggle. "Wow," he says.

A small giggle escapes my lips yet again. Since when am I so flirtacious? "I heard you're staying the week," I say.

Tobias nods. "Perhaps we can kiss some more."

I smile. "I'd like that," I say bashfully.

* * *

The next morning, I take my time getting ready, insisting that my maids get me as pretty as they can.

"And what about this dress?" Marlene asks. She holds up a simple black dress with silver sequins that look just like ravens at the top.

I smile. "Perfect." Shauna helps me get into it as Christina holds up a tiara, just short of being as elegant as the one I wore last night. I nod and she starts getting out brushes.

A few minutes later, a knock on the door startles us all. I let Marlene get it this time and soon Tobias is watching as Christina braids my hair.

"Sorry," I murmur. But he just shakes his head and smiles. "I'm glad watching you. You're beautiful."

My maids giggle and whisper as I sigh. "Hush up," I quiet them.

But I know that they know that Tobias came to my room last night. Maids know everything.

Then Christina smiles. "Finished!" she pronounces. "Now take the prince to breakfast."

I smile. "Thanks guys." As I stand up, Tobias holds his arm out to me and I take it gladly.

"What do you have in store for me today?" Tobias asks.

I smile. "I thought I would challenge you to a round of polo," I say with a slight smile.

"Excellent," he breathes.

"You play polo?"

He smiles. "I'll let you teach me."

* * *

**{Author's Note}**

**Stay cool! It's supposed to be 87 degrees here today! I'm not used to all this heat!**

******I hope y'all liked this chapter (: I had a ton of fun writing it and I'm already working on Chapter 3! If you leaved a review or followed/favorited this story it would really make my day (:**


	3. Chapter 3

"I trust you had fun today?" Tobias asks expectantly. He moves back in his chair as servants walk out. They pour our tea and put finger-sandwiches and cookies on little plates and place them in front of us.

"Thank you," I say to the servants, as they hurry out of our way. "Always in a hurry," I say with a light laugh, as I stir my tea, adding the smallest amount of sugar possible. Then I smile at Tobias. "The most fun I've had in ages." Tobias smiles and moves in to kiss me and I gladly let him.

Lots of boys have tried to kiss me or compliment me, but I've always thought that it was because I was a princess and they wanted fame or money. But Tobias is different. He says he likes my personality the best and that yes, Christina was right; I'm certainly noticeable. And when my face grew shocked, he just laughed and claimed that it was in a good way.

Tobias has romantic gestures down to a science, there's no doubt about it. This whole day has been filled with "here, let me get the door for you princess" and "here, take my arm." But although we had a lovely time strolling through the east gardens, we never did get around to polo. Tobias did challenge me to an archery competition though, which, needless to say, he did let me win.

"Seems like you two are having fun."

Tobias and I spring apart and I jump at the words,nearly digging my nails through Tobias' wrist in tension.

"Father," Tobias greets. We stand up and I curtsy. "Your majesty."

"Sit," King Marcus says, claiming a seat as well. "We've a lot to talk about."

Tobias puts his arm on my shoulder comfortingly and I smile at King Marcus. "Can I get you anything? Tea, perhaps? It's lovely."

King Marcus smiles. "No thank you, my dear." He eyes Tobias, the look almost mad.

I clear my throat. "Well, your majesty, as nice as it is that you are here, Tobias and I were talking and we would like to get back to our conversation."

King Marcus sits back. "Ah," he says, twirling his thumbs. "I was just getting to that." I smile nervously as King Marcus looks between Tobias and I. "How would you two like to get married?"

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" I run my fingers through my hair as I pace my suite. "Utterly ridiculous!"

"I think it's sweet," Marlene offers. She smiles at me warmly and I sigh, taking deeper and longer breaths. My maids look shocked as I pant like the guard dogs that the royal guards take for runs during the summer. "We've only known each other for two days!" I say, through shallowed breaths.. "And they want us to be married!" I collapse on my bed and try to calm down. I catch my breath as my maids whisper among themselves.

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine-just in shock. Why, haven't you heard, King Marcus and King Andrew want them to be wed?"

"Who to be wed?"

"Head in the game, girl! Prince Tobias and Princess Beatrice, by the end of this month."

"But that's in three weeks!" I exclaim finally.

My maids turn to me. "I'm sure we can figure something out," Shauna says.

"Find all his secrets, and use them against him!"

"Christina!" I exclaim. She squeaks a sorry and I push myself off of my bed. I sigh and wrap a wool cardigan around my arms. "I don't know," I admit bashfully. "I kind of like him."

"You what?" Marlene asks. She walks over to me. "Miss, if you don't mind me saying, you barely know the prince."

"I know," I say gently. "But I know enough to know he really cares about me."

"Well," Shauna says, walking over and standing by Marlene. "If he's anything like his father, I wouldn't trust him."

"Why not?" I ask. "King Marcus seems, for the most part, fine."

"Watch out for him," Christina says, through hushed tones. "He's a greedy one, only takes what he wants."

"My father seems to trust him," I say, with furrowed eyebrows twisted in confusion.

"Well don't," Marlene says hurriedly. Shauna glares at her and soon enough my maids are bickering again.

"What? She needs to learn."

"Not this way. We need to tell her what King Marcus did."

"But what if that makes her not want to wed Prince Tobias?"

"You've got to be kidding me! You think that that marriage is a good idea?!"

"Princess Beatrice thinks she's found true love-"

"She's known the man for two days."

"-and it is not our duty to get in the way of her wanting to follow after her true love. She's not the heir to Prior anyway. Prince Caleb is."

Suddenly, there's a knock at my door and I shush my maids. Christina fixes my hair hurriedly and I thank her as I rush to the door. "Evening," I greet, even before the door is open.

"Princess Beatrice," Tobias says. He places a gentle kiss on my hand and spins me closer to him as if we're waltzing. "Walk with me," he says, pulling me out into the hallway. "Oh my god," he whispers, pointing to a statue of a baby angel. "Is that a Michael Angelo?"

A hugs smile breaks out on my face. "I'm surprised you recognize his work," I say, "Not many visitors do."

"Are you kidding?" he says, a dry laugh coming out. "My tutor made me study Michael Angelo."

"It's not all that bad," I say slowly. "I think it's fascinating." Tobias wraps his arm around my waist as I laugh nervously. "Sorry," I laugh, as my face turns red. "You must think I'm so weird and-"

"You're not weird," Tobias says. "You're different and...divergent and...and I love it."

We walk a few steps before Tobias presses me up against the gold leaf wallpapered walls, making the whole situation feel immediately and intensely intimate.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispers.

"Yes, please," I respond, almost immediately. He places his palms at the sides of my neck and wraps his fingers around the back, tickling the baby hairs at the nape of my neck. Tobias sinks his mouth to mine greedily and I tilt my head up to his and wrap my arms around his neck, standing on my tiptoes.

And I know now it'd be a nice life, marrying Tobias.

* * *

I place my spoon down and wipe my mouth. "This tomato soup is wonderful," I say. "Chef Fernando did a wonderful job."

"As he always does," my mother says, sipping her wine. Then she smiles at me. "So how did your day go, Beatrice, Tobias?"

"Wonderful," Tobias answers with a smile pointed back at my mother. "I will be so lucky to wed your daughter."

I squeeze Tobias' hand under the table and give him a small smile. "I've hired Johanna Reyes to be the official wedding planner," my mother says, cutting off the silence. "You remember her, don't you Beatrice?"

"Of course," I smile, "She should be perfect."

Suddenly, Will rushes in. He bows to us all and trots over to my father. "Excuse me sir, but there's been an attack on the northern Factionless center from the Erudite Kingdom."

My father wipes his mouth with his napkin swiftly. "I'm sorry," he announces, "But I have to go."

I smile at my mother. "I think it's time I retire for the night."

She presses her lips together. "Oh, alright. I know you've been under a lot of pressure."

I smirk and fold my hands together. "That's one way of putting it." I stand up and curtsy to everyone. But as I start to walk away, someone stands up and rushes over to me. "Princess," Tobias asks. "Let me escort you to your room."

"I would love nothing more," I say with a bright smile.

When we get to my room, I pull Tobias in with me. "We need to talk," I say. I flash a smile his way and he closes the door behind him as I wrap my arms around his neck. Tobias kisses me and takes on his dinner jacket, dropping it behind him as we stumble onto the same love-seat we sat upon last night. He pulls me onto his lap so we're sitting up and facing each other.

"I love you," he whispers, nuzzling my hair.

"Love you too," I whisper back.

Tobias tugs my chin up gently and kisses me. I kiss him back slowly but stop when he starts to get aggressive, pulling my closer and closer. Tobias starts to kiss my neck and his hands travel to the zipper in the back of my strapless pink dress. He tugs on it and reality hits me. I stretch my arms until they are over his and I pull both of ours in front of us.

A tear drizzles down my cheek, inching slowly and slowly as if it's painting a map of destruction.

"I'm so sorry," Tobias whispers.

"If we're going to take this at all," I whisper painfully. "We're going to have to take it slowly. I-I'm sorry, but I think you should leave for the night."

* * *

**{Author's Note}**

**Hey guys! I hope y'all liked this chapter! Sorry it's a bit shorter than the past two, (and I hope not_ too_ fast-paced...is it?) but although I've had a full day, I really wanted to update today. If you liked it enough, a review would really make my day! **

** FoureverDivergent: I try to add the cheesy fluff here and there. Is it noticeable? I hope so! (: **

**A guest (Hi) [lol] commented that it would be very thrilling, to say the least, if jealous Eric/Peter/Drew/all of the above might try to kidnap Tris for "choosing" (I add the sarcastic quotations because the kings have made it not much of a choice for her...) Prince Tobias (I love the sound of that). #plottwist What do you guys think? **

**Stay awesome (:**

**P.S. Does anyone watch Finding Carter on MTV? I'm kind of in love with it...heehee (:**


	4. Chapter 4

It's truly amazing how fast the week has flown by. My down time has been filled with talks of wedding plans and Tobias and I can't walk off the palace grounds without being swarmed by news reporters. All my maids discuss are dress ideas with the palace seamstress, Tori, and makeup plans among themselves.

And on top of that, my brother thinks this all is a bad idea.

I stare out the window solemnly and watch the autumn leaves fall from the trees and our gardeners rake them up almost exactly like they fall. As if they have it down to a science. I watch my father and King Marcus outside riding on my father's best horses. They stop and discuss plans against the cool autumn breeze and then turn around and go back. I watch my mother sip her tea gracefully in the gardens and discuss wedding plans with Johanna Reyes. The only people who aren't there are Tobias, Caleb, and myself.

"Beatrice," Caleb asks irritatingly, "Are you even listening?"

"Caleb!" I finally shout.

He looks taken aback. "Beatrice," he whispers. "Are you sure?" He walks towards me and presses his silk gloved-fingers into my wrists. "You've known him for a week. You have two more weeks. Think about it," he presses.

"I will," I say, "And I have. I love Tobias." For the most part, I think to myself.

"I don't know, Beatrice," Caleb says, standing up. "You're just not the real Beatrice that I'm used to."

"And I am the real me," I say. "I'm just the real me in love." I fold my hands behind me and sigh. "Caleb," I say quietly. "It's not up to me anyways. Two weeks," I whisper. "I have two weeks." I stand up and pace the room. "Does that mean I'll be the queen of Eaton?"

Caleb looks at me without saying a word. That means yes. I cover my face with my hands. "I don't want to," I say with a sniffle. "I'm not ready. We've been to Eaton _twice_, Caleb. I can't run a country that we've just rode by."

"Really?"

"How dare you burst in on us like this!" Caleb yells. I've never seen him this mad.

But the person just walks into the room, his footsteps clipping and echoing on the dark wood floor.

I gasp and whip my head around. "Tobias," I say, with a light laugh. "I'm so glad to see you." I walk up to him as ladylike as I can.

"You're not mad?" he whispers. "I haven't seen you all week. I've missed you." He presses his lips into my hair and I turn to Caleb. "Can you give us some space please?"

Caleb nods awkwardly and stalks out.

I turn to Tobias and laugh. "No, I'm not mad. I've just been caught up in wedding plans."

He sighs a breath of heavy relief and inches his arm around my waist. I laugh nervously. "We're getting married in two weeks," I say. "Don't you think we should get to know each other?"

Tobias nods. "Want to go for a walk?"

I smile eagerly. "I would love nothing more." I take his hand and squeeze it. "Can you give me one minute?" I hurriedly run to my room and put on my leather boots, not waiting for my maids.

But Marlene drops her crochet needles when she notices me. "Can I help you?" she asks.

"Just going out with Prince Tobias," I say. As I push my boots on, Marlene runs a brush over my hair and french braids it to the side of my neck. She leans in front of me and puts on some lipstick and face powder. "Have fun!" she squeals.

"Thank you," I whisper, so, so thankful for my maids. I've never wanted to impress a guy before, but Tobias impresses me.

I run back into the sitting room and Tobias turns and smiles at me. "You look so beautiful," he whispers. He tucks a strand of fallen hair behind my ear and grasps my hand, kissing it once, twice, and a third time. Heat flushes through my cheeks and I tug on Tobias' arm. "Come on," I say with a slight laugh.

* * *

Tobias picks a golden pear from a tree and hands it to me. "You take a bite," I say. "We get these all the time." So he takes a bite from it, right out of my hand. I giggle as the juice runs down my hand. I take a bite and laugh. "This is really good."

Tobias laughs. "I know, right?" He takes the pear from me this time, and takes another bite. "What's over there?" he asks, taking my hand and pointing to the glen.

I smile. "That's my favorite part of the grounds. I go there when I want to take my mind off things." I tug on Tobias' arm and we jog to the glen. I run my sticky hand over the stream and smile. "Look at the waterfall. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Not as pretty as yourself," Tobias says. I blush, laughing, and throw a brown apple that's fallen at him. He grins evilly and throws one right back at me. I shriek and run behind a tree. "Come out princess," he says playfully.

I laugh and something touches my back. I whip my head around and there is Tobias, his arms wide open. I giggle and rush into them, tilting my mouth up. "Kiss me," I beg.

Later that afternoon, I take Tobias to the east gardens. "This is where I usually have tea."

"Even though it's November?" He sounds surprised.

I smile. "We're used to the cold. It generally doesn't get that warm here anyways." My eyes light up and I take Tobias' hand and walk over to Johanna Reyes and my mother. It doesn't take them long to recognize me. Johanna finishes what she's saying and smiles at me. "Johanna!" I exclaim. "It's so good to see you! Have you met my fiance, Prince Tobias of Eaton?"

Johanna smiles and curtsies to Tobias. "It's an honor to meet you."

Tobias flashes his winning smile. "Likewise."

"Well, sit down," my mother says, scooting over. Tobias and I take a seat next to each other and Johanna begins to talk about the wedding cake. "I hear that your bakers..."

"Uriah," my mother says. "And his brother Zeke."

"Ah, yes," Johanna says. "I hear they make a wonderful chocolate cake."

My mother laughs lightly. "It's to die for." My mother snaps her fingers in the air and a servant bring us slices of cake. "Thank you, Erin," my mother says gratefully.

Erin curtsies and rushes back inside.

"Before we go any further," Tobias says. "I have something for Beatrice."

I smile. "What?" I ask, the most giddy I've ever been.

Tobias gets down on one knee. My mother grasps my hand and smiles. She places a tender hand on my shoulder and Tobias opens a box. "I hope I can be the best possible husband," he says. "And I know you'll be a great queen. Please, take this ring as a symbol of our union."

I wipe a drying tear off my cheek and nod eagerly as Tobias slips the ring on my left ring finger. "It's beautiful," I say, to the diamond stone with encrusted rubies that dance around it with grace. "Thank you," I whisper to Tobias, pulling him up.

"I'm glad you like it," he says, giving my hand a massage.

Johanna's assistant asks for a picture and Tobias pulls me onto his lap for one.

"Thank you," I whisper, as we're eating the cake. I grasp Tobias' hand under the table and he smiles at me.

* * *

I can't sleep. I toss and turn and imagine that Tobias is next to me, but he's all I can think about. I finally get out of my bed and put on boots and a jacket over my nightgown. I look at my nightstand. There's something I'm forgetting. I tap my forefinger to my lip, then my eyes go wide. I grasp for my engagement ring and slip it on. I press my lips to the cool gems that lie on a simple silver band and walk out of my room.

"Miss," a guard says.

I jump up, startled."Hi, Edward," I say, touching a hand to my fast-paced beating heart. "You scared me there for a second."

Edward adjusts his tie. "As you scared me," he says with no expression whatsoever. "What are you doing out here, miss?"

"Just taking a walk," I say tiredly. "I couldn't get my mind off things."

"Mind if I walk with you?" he asks. I shake my head and he adjusts his earpiece. Edward's shoulders tense. "Can I ask you something?" he says.

I nod. "Anything. You know that."

He smiles. "I'm thinking about asking Myra to marry me."

I grin back. "Congratulations!" I say. Myra's one of the sweetest maids at the palace. There's no doubt about it, she and Edward are meant to be together forever. "Go for it, I say."

"You think?" he asks, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

I laugh. "You two have been together for how long?"

Edward shakes his head. "I suppose you're right. Now I just need to pick out a-" He touches his hand to his earpiece. "Schwartz here. Yessir. Got it sir." He smiles at me. "Catch you later, miss. Can I walk you to your room?"

I shake my head. "No, but thank you."

"Have a nice night."

"Likewise, Edward." I shoot him another smile and continue to walk, placing my hands behind my back and calculating my every step. I'm not ready to go back to my room yet, and there's only one place that I can think to go: the glen.

I button my coat up and tie the belt. I push the door open. I smell the fresh air. I love freedom.

I run along the grass, not caring if anyone sees me and scolds me. I run up to the glen and close my eyes as mist from the waterfall sprays my face. I sit down on a rock and pick a flower in the moonlight, twisting it and twisting it until it falls from my fingertips. At the sound of rustling, I jump up and look around. "Who's there?" I ask, expecting it to be a harmless deer.

But three figures charge at me. I scream and try to fight back, but my slender frame is no use against three stocky men.

"Eric?" I whisper. "Peter? Drew?"

They don't respond. Just put a burlap sack over my head.

"Is that what this is about?" I scream. "Revenge? Well, let me tell you, I didn't get to pick my husband! It's an arranged marriage between Prince Tobias and I!"

But they must not hear, for the last thing I hear is my scream as a rock hits my head and I slump against my attackers.

* * *

I wake up.

No.

Waking up implies a good night's rest. A pillow, a bed, and my soft pink duvet and the quilts underneath it that the royal staff gave me for my birthday when I was five. This, right here, is not waking up.

I come to.

I come to, my arms tied behind me, my back against the edge of a wooden chair, my feet strapped to the legs of the chair. I cry out in disgrace.

"No use, Princess," Peter says, picking at his teeth. "Toothpick?" he asks, holding out a pack. He sees the look on my face and sighs. "Suit yourself," he says, taking one for himself and chewing on it.

"You'll never get away with this," I say, holding my head up high.

"Please," he says with a scoff. "They stopped looking for you hours ago."

I adjust my posture. "How long was I out?" I demand. "Tell me."

Peter rolls his eyes. "Two days."

"Two days!" I scream. "Two days!" I glare at Peter, "You're not really a prince, are you? In fact, none of you are."

He smirks and walks towards me. "You're smarter than I would have guessed," he says. He spits his toothpick, as well as a wad of spit that follows, onto the ground. Peter strokes my cheek. "A shame you won't be so pretty after Eric's finished," he says. He shifts so he's sitting on me and starts to kiss my neck.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

Peter puts a finger over my mouth. "Shhh," he says playfully.

"Oh my god," I say. "Are you drunk?"

"Just having fun," he says with a laugh.

I'd slap him if I could. "Get off me," I growl.

Peter smirks. "Feisty," he says, standing up. "Eric's going to have fun with you."

"Why are you here?" I press. "What are doing?"

He shrugs. "Money," he says. "Eric promised it."

"I can pay you," I say. "If you get me out of here."

Peter walks closer. "How much are you talking?"

I smirk. "However much you want."

* * *

**{Author's Note}**

**If you liked this chapter, you can always favorite/follow, because that's sometimes fun to do! And if you really, really liked this video, leaving a review would really make my day! DFTBA (:**

**Fandom of the day: Anyone else hear about JK Rowling publishing a new HP story? #imhufflepuff**


	5. Chapter 5

A pounding on the door startles me and Peter bites his lip and looks at me. "The next free moment we have," he whispers lightly, so lightly I can barely hear. "We run."

I nod and take in a sharp breath as Eric opens the door himself. "What?" he asks irritatingly at Peter. "Why were you two so quiet?"

"She won't talk," Peter says.

Eric approaches me. "Is that true?" he says to himself, as he runs a clammy finger over the side of my face and cups my cheek. He squeezes it and I gasp in pain. "So soft," he whispers. "Unfortunately, it won't be so pretty when I'm finished."

I look at Peter hopefully and he gives me a sad smile, before Eric yells at him to get out.

"Now, now, sweetie," Eric says to me. "Let's see if I can make you talk." He pulls out a knife and laughs when I quiver in fear. Eric cuts my restraints with it and lobs it at the grimy wall. "It's not necessary," he explains, most likely to himself. "Unless you misbehave."

I rub my throbbing wrists, but Eric puts a stop to that quickly. He picks me up by my wrists and shoves me towards the bed in the corner of the room. I cry out in fear and pain as Eric pulls the knife out of the wall. "Repeat after me," he whispers. "I want Prince Tobias to go fuck himself."

"What the hell!" I exclaim.

Eric looks genuinely surprised. But he recovers with a smirk. "Not very ladylike is it, princess," he mocks, cleaning his nails with the edge of the knife.

"As it's not very princely of you, is it?" I retort. "Oh wait. You're not a prince, are you?"

Eric's face goes red and he stabs the mattress in distress with the knife. I take the free second to roll off the bed and run towards the wall. Eric growls angrily and pulls his arm back. I turn my head and put it at my arms as the knife whizzes by me and heads for the wall. I cry out and inspect my body. No harm done. But my ear suddenly throbs and I press my fingers to it instantly. Warm blood.

Who does Eric think he is? My father is at war with his country, and Eric wants to seduce me? I smirk, not today buddy.

Eric walks towards me, but doesn't reach me before I pull the knife out of the wall. "What do you want with me?" I ask, my voice quivering in fear.

He smirks, "I want to hold you hostage. I want to have Prince Tobias on his knees, begging me to let you go." Eric looks me in the eye. "My whole life has been my mother telling me what an excellent role model Prince Tobias was for me. And I want to prove her wrong."

Eric puts a hand on my shoulder. "Although, he does have excellent taste in women," he says, before leaning down for a kiss.

I slap Eric as hard as I can. "Peter!" I scream.

"What are you doing?" Eric hisses. "Peter pledged his allegiance to me."

I smirk. But Peter hasn't come running to my rescue yet and this makes Eric's twisted face laugh. "Look who's not getting saved today," he mocks, shoving me over towards the bed. The knife in my hand falls to the floor and Eric scrambles to get it. I kick him while he's down and he rolls away in pain. I pick up the knife and shove it pointedly in Eric's direction, my breath beating harder than it ever has in my life.

Eric laughs as he gets up. He shoves me onto the bed again and takes advantage of my sudden weakness to untie my jacket and slip the knife out of my hand. He puts it on the bedside table and looks at me greedily. I try to push him off, but my weak arms are no match for his bulging muscles. Eric pops the buttons undone on my jacket and slides it off as a tear slides down my cheek. It's no use fighting. I scream but that just makes Eric rip my jacket off me.

"Get off me!" I yell.

Eric looks at me greedily. "Oh come on baby," he whispers gently. "No one's gonna save you."

I grab his wrists. "Get off," I hiss. He rolls his eyes. "Please," he says with a laugh, as he trails a hand down the front of my silk nightgown.

I let out a yelp and Eric covers my mouth with my other hand. "Shh," he whispers. "Now let's make this quick."

"Let's," I agree, as I knee him in the stomach. He groans in pain and I take the free moment to roll off the bed. I take the knife, flinging it in his direction as I twist the doorknob, panicked. I rub my sweaty hands on my dirty nightgown and try twisting the doorknob a second time. This time it budges. Eric growls behind me but doesn't get up until after I run out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

"Peter!" I scream, running down the hall. "Peter!" I try opening every door I see, but Peter runs out of the one at the end of the hall. "Let's go," he says.

* * *

"On three," Peter says with a grunt. "One...two...three." He pushes me up and I climb over the metal fence. I swiftly swing my feet over and jump down, but a ripping sound startles me. I get to my feet and realize that my nightgown has a giant tear up the side, showing all but the top of my thigh. Embarrassed, I put a hand over it slowly.

Then Peter grunts and lands in front of me. He asks me if I'm okay and for a minute, I think that maybe, he's not as bad as Eric. He takes my hand as we sludge through the mud in front of us. "Eric won't follow us if he's hurt," Peter says gently. "He'll start searching in the morning."

We stop at the side of the road and find a log to sit on, the moonlight shining on us. As soon as a farmer's wagon comes by, Peter steps in front of it and, thankfully, the gentleman stops. Peter talks with him for a minute before motioning me over. I curtsy to the farmer and he grins. "By god, it is you." He excuses himself and fumbles around the back of the wagon. He turns back to us and smiles awkwardly. "Sit wherever you like, your majesty. Next stop, the royal palace."

It's daylight by the time we reach the palace. Peter wiggles my shoulders. I come to and lift my head off his shoulder. "So sorry," I mutter, as my eyes flutter open.

He just chuckles. "We're here."

Amar, one of my father's butlers walks out of one of the side doors in a great hustle. "And just what do you think you're doing?" he asks.

I tilt my head towards Amar and when he sees me, his eyes light up. "Your majesty," he stutters. "We've been so worried."

He sees my dirty nightgown and helps me off the wagon. "These two gentlemen helped me," I explain. "Please, let them in."

Amar nods. "I will see to it. Your family and the royal family of Eaton are at breakfast now." He looks me over. "I suggest you get out of that nightgown before you see them."

I laugh. "Alright," I say. "Where are my maids?"

"In your room grieving," Amar answers.

I chuckle as I make my way into the castle. "No thank you," I hear my mother say. "Andrew, I am really not all that hungry."

I peek my head into the dining room, just to take a look at the scene. No one else seems to be eating aside from King Marcus. He sticks a fairly large-sized piece of sausage in his mouth and tells Tobias to eat up.

Tobias looks at his father with a gaped mouth and I let out a small giggle at the rebellious side of my fiance. Unfortunately, Caleb hears and turns my way. I try to get out of his eyesight but am not successful. Caleb stands up.

"Sit down," my mother says. "Caleb, what are you doing?"

Caleb ignores her and runs my way. My father shouts at Caleb but I run into my brother's arms before anything else happens.

"Where've you been?" my brother shouts. "Beatrice!"

I wipe a falling tear off my eye. "Oh, Caleb," I whisper. "You'll never believe it."

Tobias' eyes meet mine and I let Caleb go right before Tobias sweeps me off my feet and plants a kiss on my cheek. "We were so worried," he whispers.

"Tobias," I whisper back. "It was Eric."

Anger flashes over Tobias' eyes. "Alert the guards," he says to a maid who is dusting one of the tables nearby. She nods and runs off. "Oh baby," Tobias whispers. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," I say with a smile. "But he hurt me, Tobias. Eric tried to-"

"No," he whispers. "No. He couldn't." Tobias drops me down as I kiss his cheek. "I'm fine," I whisper. "I'm okay."

"You're hurt," he says. "Your ear."

"I'm fine," I repeat, firmer this time, and walk into the dining hall. My parents stand up. My father is bursting with questions, but my mother silences him. "She's in shock, Andrew," she says gently. "Give her some space."

My father backs away. "I think I'll be going up to my room now," I say, biting my lip.

Tobias walks back over to me. "I'll help you up there," he says. He slips my hand in his and my mother excuses us, but as soon as we leave the dining hall, I hear bickering about my return.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Tobias asks, by the time we've gotten to my room.

I prop open the door and pull Tobias in with me. I start to explain when I hear a shriek. My maids run in and Tobias backs away as my maids shower me with hugs and chit-chats.

Marlene walks up to Tobias. "So sorry," she says. "But we'll come get you when Princess Beatrice is sufficient enough to see you." Then she turns to Shauna. "Be a dear and prepare a bath for the princess?" she asks.

Shauna runs into my bathroom and in a few minutes, Christina is helping me out of my nightgown. "Oh dear lord," she says. "We were so worried about you." Christina takes my arms and helps me into the bathtub. I sigh, soothed. Christina runs a sponge over my arms and starts to rinse my hair, when she spots my ear. "Oh dear," she murmurs. "I hope it's not infected."

When I step out of the bath and into a nice, fluffy towel, Christina holds up a pretty blue dress. She helps me into it and starts to run a brush over my hair.

"Enough about me," I say. "What's new with you?"

Christina twists my hair into an elegant chignon and smiles. "The annual carnival is next week, and Will asked me to go with him." Christina fastens my hair together. "Do you think Prince Tobias will ask you?"

I shrug as a blush sweeps over my face. Usually I just go with my family, but I'm hoping Tobias will take me.

Christina brushes some gloss over my lips and holds up some coral polish. I nod my approval and she paints my fingertips and blows on them.

When Christina is finished with me, Marlene runs to get Tobias. He walks in a few minutes later and my maids giggle and run off.

"Tired?" he asks.

I nod. Tobias takes my hand and pulls me towards the bed. Memories of Eric assaulting me flash before my eyes and I run to the love-seat that Tobias and I usually sit on. Tobias follows me and I pull him down to the love-seat. He drags me with him and before I know it, I am home safely, asleep in my fiance's arms.

* * *

**{Author's Note}**

**Ily all so much! Thanks for checking out my story! (: Leave a review if you liked it!**

**Spiders sit on the web all day, so why can't I? #imobsessedwithtumblr ****If you guys have tumblrs, comment your tumblr name (?) and I'll follow you!**

**Until next chapter lovies,**

**-Lola**


	6. Chapter 6

"Would it help to talk about it, your majesty?" Jack Kang asks.

I swallow. "My parents think it will, but nothing has helped. Talking is relieving, but it just brings back memories." I straighten my posture as Myra brings out tea. Kang crosses his legs and starts to write something down in his book.

Meanwhile, I smile at Myra. "Thank you," I say sweetly. She curtsies and I wonder if Edward has asked for her hand in marriage. Then I am reminded of what happened later that night. When Kang looks to me, surprised to see me panicked, I turn away.

"Would you just like to sit here?" Kang asks. "In silence?"

I turn towards him, biting my lip. "Is that bad?" I ask, picking up a cup of the black currant tea. "I mean, I don't want to talk about it. But I need the help. I can't just shut myself out."

Kang tilts his head. I offer him a plate of cookies, but he just shakes his head. After a minute, he looks at me graciously. "Does talking to your fiance help?"

I shrug. "He just tells me that it will all be okay. How does he know that? He wasn't hurt. I told him the truth and he just let me cry."

"Maybe he doesn't know how to help you. Everyone will benefit from their mistakes." Kang smiles. "Time is up for this afternoon," he says. He stands up and I do as well. I walk him to the door and Kang bows. "You've made some excellent progress today, your majesty. I hear Prince Tobias is taking you to the carnival tonight?"

I nod and a small smile peaks out. "You heard right. I've been looking forward very much to it."

Kang holds his hand out and I shake it. "Thank you," I say, "Seriously."

Kang tilts his head and smiles. He holds onto a thought for a minute, before speaking, "Do talk to Prince Tobias. It seems like you trust him very much." Kang grasps my hand and I know that I must talk to Tobias more.

"Well," I say with a smile. "We are getting married in two weeks."

Kang chuckles lightly. "Aw, yes. Congratulations on that. You will be a fabulous queen." He lets go of my hand and I curtsy as he walks out.

After Kang leaves, I walk back over to the chair I was seated in and nearly collapse in it. I take a sip of my tea and then rest my forearms on the arms of the chair and close my eyes, dreaming of my wedding day.

"Princess Beatrice, Beatrice...Tris, wake up." Hands clamp on my shoulders and my eyes flutter open to Tobias. My lips form into a smile. "Hi," I say. Tobias takes his hands off my shoulders and I scoot up. "Sorry," I stutter. "I just haven't been-"

"Getting much sleep lately," Tobias finishes.

I nearly melt into a puddle. He knows me so well already.

Then Tobias awakens me from my daydream by standing up. I blink rapidly and follow him, as gracefully as I can, although I would love nothing more than to take a nap that lasts forever on my bed.

"What time is it?" I ask.

Tobias smiles. "Almost four," he says. "If we want to go to the carnival, we better do so soon."

I nod. "If you'll excuse me, I had better go to my room and freshen up."

Tobias nods at me. "As should I," he counters, squeezing my hand for a second before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

Tobias grasps my hand as we take a peek outside of the carriage. "Prior is a beautiful country," he says eagerly.

"Oh yes," I say with a sweet smile. "An evening sunset on Prior countryside is a sight for sore eyes."

Tobias puts his arm over my shoulder and pulls me closer and closer. I love it.

"Thank you, Harrison," I say, as we exit the carriage. "A wonderful ride as usual."

Harrison tips his hat to me. "Just glad to be of service, your majesty."

Tobias helps me down the step and I'm glad I wore a sun hat for once. It flaps over my hair, which Christina left down and Tobias compliments me on how golden my hair looks.

"Thank you," I say quietly. Then I turn around. "Hello, Max."

Max looks at me briefly before surveying the crowd. "Evening, your majesty." He nods at Tobias in greeting. "Sir."

Tobias looks at Max briefly before looking at me. "What do you want to do?"

"Walk around, I suppose," I say.

Tobias smiles. "Lead the way."

We end up walking through the rose gardens. Tobias gets me a bouquet of red ones. Everyone in Prior is so selfless. They all want to give the royal family free accoutrements; Max is already carrying dozens of necklaces and scarves, as well as samples of homemade marmalades and goat cheeses. In the end, I end up asking Max to stand by the exit so Tobias and I can walk around on our own. **  
**

"Cold?" Tobias asks.

I shrug. "It is October."

Tobias chuckles and takes his jacket off. He wraps it over my shoulders and I sink into him. He puts his arm around my shoulders and smiles at me.

His smile is contagious and I grin back. "What?" I ask.

Tobias shakes his head, disbelieving. "In two weeks you'll be all mine."

I smile nervously. "Everyone says I'll be a great queen...but I don't know. I really don't."

"You'll be fine," Tobias says. "You're a natural leader. You're selfless, caring, daring. I love you." We stop walking and Tobias presses his lips into my temple. When he pulls his lips away, I take his hand and pull Tobias down to the bench in front of us. Tobias puts his arm over my shoulder and I melt into him.

"Two weeks," he whispers. "Just two more weeks. Then you're all mine."

I chuckle and wrap my arms around Tobias. I am so ready to marry him.

* * *

"Today we will be trying on wedding dresses," Johanna says perkily, as she clutches her clipboard eagerly. "Ladies!" she says cheerfully. "We're ready!"

My maids come in chattering as they push in a wheeled garment rack that is nearly overflowing with white wedding dresses.

My mother puts a gentle hand on my shoulder and I look back at her and smile. "Are you ready for the big day?"

My cheeks flush with color and my mother laughs lightly. "I was just as excited for my wedding. Now go put on a dress."

My mother sits down on the love-seat in my suite and offers Johanna some tea. They make small talk as my maids unzip the dress that I am in currently.

"Aren't you excited?" Marlene asks. I nod briefly as she holds up a white dress that looks just like the rest and asks for Christina's opinion.

Shauna helps me into the dress and smiles. "You look beautiful, miss," she says warmly, putting my hair in a simple braid.

Marlene gets my mother as Christina walks me to the full-length mirror. "It's a bit long," she says, but Tori can hem it.

I run my hand over the feathers. "I look like a puffy swan."

My mother laughs. "A very beautiful swan, darling. How do you like it?"

I shrug. "It's too puffy. And I would like something a little more...modest..."

Johanna laughs. "This dress does not have the highest rating," she says, walking up to me. "But you have the body for it and the designers wanted a little variety."

I stare at myself in the mirror. This dress doesn't really suit me. It's strapless and has a sweetheart neckline that's too low for my taste. At the waist, feathers shoot out and swarm around me in a way that makes me feel that I have to run outside with the geese.

"Another one, perhaps," my mother says.

And after three more dresses, I finally wear one that I like.

"Wow," my maids all say in unison.

My mother walks towards me and smiles.

"What do you think?" I ask.

But she just keeps smiling.

I look at my reflection and smile. This dress is creme-colored and the definition of a fairy tale dress. It is sleeveless and the neckline droops a little low, but my mother just says that it is appropriate for the occasion. The dress is cinched at the waist and falls to my feet. There is a small train on the back. It fits perfectly.

"The question is, what do you think?" my mother asks.

I smile. "I love it."

Johanna scribbles something on her clipboard. "This is the one then," she decides. "Now, shall we discuss menus?"

* * *

Later that night, as my maids prepare me for bed, Shauna can't keep a steady hand while she combs my hair.

"What's going on?" I finally ask.

She bites her lip, but I finally wiggle it out of her. "Okay," she says nervously. "I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations!" I say happily. "Are you excited?"

Shauna shrugs. "I'm not so sure," she says nervously. "Zeke and I aren't even engaged, but when I told him, he broke. He started crying and he promised he would never leave me." Shauna sniffles.

I stand up and hug her. "Shauna," I whisper. "If you need to, you can talk to me. Or my other maids."

"But you'll be gone to Eaton in two weeks," Shauna says.

I smile at her. "Haven't you heard? You, Christina, and Marlene will follow me to Eaton."

"But what about Zeke?" Shauna trembles.

I smile. "We can figure out a way to bring him," I say. "You know that the palace has a policy of never splitting up families."

Shauna lets out a weak smile. "Really?"

"Really," I say with a smile back, as we begin to talk about baby toys.

* * *

**{Author's Note}**

**Hope y'all liked it (: Leave a review if you liked it enough to take it to Vegas and marry it! Jk :p But seriously. A review would be nice.**

**Until next chapter lovies,**

**-Lola**


	7. Chapter 7

Thirteen days later, I nearly jump out of bed.

I am getting married tomorrow.

Christina twists my hair into an elegant waterfall braid and secures a pin and a bow into it. Shauna, who I've been making rest more, holds up three dresses. "That one please," I say, to a lavender cocktail dress.

Shauna smiles. "An excellent choice for your last day of freedom, your majesty."

Although, I prefer not to think of the whole situation as today being my last day of freedom. As much as I love Prior, Tobias has convinced me that I will be an excellent queen. I've only been to Eaton twice, but I try not to panic, and instead remember the beautiful hills and valleys of Eaton.

Beside me, Shauna sits down tiredly and I gently order her to get some rest on my bed. "I'm not sick," I say with a laugh.

Shauna smiles gratefully. "Thank you, miss."

I'm ecstatic that all my maids, as well as Shauna's siblings Hector and Lynn, and Zeke and Uriah will be joining Tobias and me as we make our final descent to Eaton. Even Tori, Bud, Al, Lauren, Amar, Cara, Fernando, Harrison, Gabe, Rita, and Will are coming. My parents are eager to hire new staff as my brother will be crowned King of Prior in a few months time. He even has his eye on a possible queen of Prior-Susan.

But with rights come responsibilities and Zeke wants to transfer his position to a butler, so he can be closer to Shauna. They're engaged now and Zeke is focused on being a better soon-to-be husband as well as father.

Shauna moans in pain and Christina shuffles over to her and gives her a back massage. I turn to Marlene. "Is pregnancy that difficult?" I ask.

Marlene shrugs. "Press your lips together," she says, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. I do and a second later, she spins my chair towards the mirror. "Viola!" she exclaims. I smile at my reflection. "Thank you," I say sweetly, as I stand up. "Now, can you go get something for Shauna to eat?"

Marlene smiles. "Already onto it, your majesty."

I smile and say goodbye to maids before running out of my room delightfully. I shut the door behind me as gently as I can, but end up slamming it in surprise when someone puts his strong, familiar arms around my tiny waist. He presses his lips into my hair and I almost jump right into his arms.

I whip my head around happily and wrap my arms around Tobias, breathing in his heavenly scent of soap and metal. He must have been in the weight room. Tobias presses his lips into my hair. I can feel his smile. It's intoxicating.

Tobias hugs me closer. "I can't wait to marry you," he says sexily.

I smile into my fiance. I want to say something, but I feel as if the moment doesn't need anything added to it. It's perfect the way it is.

But the truth is, I cannot wait to marry Tobias either. I want to be able to have someone to confide in, someone I can tell everything to, someone I can trust.

Tobias lets go of me for a second until he wraps his arm around my waist. "Come on," he says. "Let's go to breakfast. They're probably wondering where we are."

* * *

I trot down the steps, taking them one at a time. _Eighteen, nineteen, twenty,_ I silently count in my head.

I'm on my way to the kitchen to indulge in a slice of Uriah's famous chocolate cake, but when I get to the bottom step, I notice a presence next to me. I turn to the person and curtsy immediately. "Your majesty," I greet. "How nice to see you."

King Marcus' lips curl into a sly smile and we walk a few steps until King Marcus stops suddenly and swivels on the balls of his feet towards me. "Part of the deal I made with your father," he seethes. "Is that I will offer him the supplies he needs _if_ Eaton's economy stays as abundant as ever."

I nod. King Marcus jabs a ring-covered finger into my chest and stares into my eyes. I gulp and blink, trying to stand as tall as I can. "I understand," I say, hoping to sound as fearless as I can. "Tobias and I have talked about ruling. Besides, is it not custom in Eaton for a queen to mainly be a figurehead?"

King Marcus glowers. "That's_ Prince_ Tobias to you." He pulls his finger back and I relax my shoulders.

"With all due respect," I say. "I will call Tobias whatever he wishes to be called."

King Marcus huffs out a sigh of exasperated air "Fair enough," he says, walking away. I smirk when he's gone, and, forgetting entirely about the cake I came down here for, I run up to Caleb's room.

"Hey," I say, breathing heavily. I nearly ran the whole way here.

Caleb nods in my direction.

"Drawing?" I ask. Caleb nods without looking up. "Who?" I ask, walking towards him.

Caleb blushes. I laugh. "Susan?" He doesn't say anything. I walk towards Caleb and sit next to him. "Don't be shy," I scold taking the notebook from him. "Hey, this is really good."

Caleb looks up at me and lets a small smile slip through his once-concentrated face. "Do you suppose she'll like it?"

I hit my brother's arm playfully. "Come on," I say. "We've known Susan all our lives. She's the most selfless person on the planet aside from our parents. She'll frame it and hang it in the great hall."

Caleb smiles. "Thanks, Beatrice. Anyways, why'd you come up here?"

I sit down next to Caleb. "King Marcus," I say. "I had to get away from him. He doesn't think I'm best for his son and the whole deal. You were the first person I thought to see."

A small smile escapes his lips. "Not your fiance?"

I roll my eyes. "I've got the rest of my life with him," I say. "Can't I say hi to my favorite brother for once?"

Caleb grins and sets Susan's picture down. "I can't believe you're really getting married tomorrow."

"Well believe it," I say. "Because it's real." I bite my lip and sit down beside my brother. "Are you ready to be King?"

Caleb hands a gaze at me and puts his hand on my mine. "In truth? Not entirely. Father's personal assistant is going with you to Prior, and there'll be mostly new staff. I'm not sure that that will keep my position steady."

I look at Caleb and wrap my arms around him. "You'll find a way. You always seem to do, somehow."

* * *

"What's going on?" I ask.

Marlene giggles and sneaks a look at Shauna. Shauna smiles back. Although their giant grins are hard to match, they will not tell me anything.

Christina walks in gracefully. "Step one, completed," she says. "Princess in hand." I give her a twisted look, but she just smiles. What are my maids doing this time?

Suddenly, someone knocks on the door. Christina runs to get it and a second later, Bud comes in, pushing a cart that smells heavenly. Christina thanks him and shuts the door. "Tonight is your night, princess. So us maids," she gestures to the two maids sitting next to me and herself, "Have planned a, er, bachelorette party, if you will."

Another knock upsets the door and soon Christina is inviting Erin, Tori, Lynn, Cara, Rita, and Lauren into my suite. They come in giggling. "Princess!" they all exclaim. "How are you?" "Congratulations! I remember my wedding day!" "Oh, we're all so excited for you!"

I smile gratefully. "Thank you all for coming," I say. "But I had no idea about this, so forgive me if I am confused."

But the women just unveil the wheeled cart and offer me cookies, tea, fruit, even champagne.

"One glass, Beatrice," Christina insists. "Just one. It's your last chance to be wild."

"I'm not sure the idea of wild appeals to me entirely," I say, but Christina pulls me up. "Come on," she says. "Just have something."

I take a shortbread square and put it on a napkin. I see staff chatting, having a wonderful time. Even Shauna is drinking what I assume is cider, and talking with Tori.

"Ohhhkay girls," Christina says. "Who's ready for truth or dare?"

I perk up. "Truth or...?"

But Christina just smiles. "We'll go easy on you," she promises.

Two rounds later, I rub my eyes tiredly. "What time is it?" I ask.

"Almost eleven," Marlene squeaks. "You should get to bed, your highness."

"One more game!" Lauren begs. "Come on, your majesty. You haven't played yet."

"Alright," I concede. "Truth."

The girls giggle and whisper among themselves as I munch quietly on a grape. Then Lauren smiles at me cleverly. "Are you still a virgin?"

I blush terribly and my maids scold Lauren. "It's fine, it's fine," I say after a minute. "And yes, I am still a virgin. Truth or dare anyone?"

Christina clears her throat when no one says anything after a minute. "You pick one," she says.

I smile to myself. "Alright then. You."

Christina looks at me. "Truth."

I bite my lip and play with my hands. "Have you ever...no...do you think Will will ask for your hand in marriage?"

Christina laughs. "I hope," she says. "But probably."

* * *

I wake up the next morning longing to see Tobias. Shauna tells me it's tradition for the bride and groom not to see each other before their wedding on the day of.

Marlene runs a bath for me and soon enough Christina is curling my hair and twisting half of it up. She lines my eyes with black coal and dabs on face powder and pearl-colored eyeshadow on my eyes in heavy streaks. Shauna sticks diamond drops as heavy as light rocks in my earlobes and fastens the silver tiara on my head.

"Alright," Marlene says, holding up my dress. "This is it."

My maids help me into my dress, which fits as snug as a glove. Shauna slips silver heels on my feet. Christina weaves a lace veil onto the tiara on my head and puts a hand on my shoulder as she walks me to the mirror.

"I'm...beautiful," I say, holding a hand up to my reflection. They made me look like an angel, in this dress the color of snow. The sleeveless v-neck style accentuates my thin frame and the cinched waist makes the most of my little curves. For once, I don't feel as if we are playing dress-up. I feel like a real bride. "Wow. Thank you guys so much."

Christina motions for Shauna and Marlene to see me and they chatter among themselves. I turn to them and hug them. Christina scolds me. "Don't you dare ruin your hair."

A giggle escapes my mouth. "Sorry,_ mother_," I say sarcastically. "Now, can I help you guys get ready?"

My maids all shake their heads simultaneously. "Stay put," Marlene says, leading me to the love-seat where Tobias and I first kissed.

In the past week, I told Johanna that I wanted my maids as my bridesmaids. In keeping with the pearly-white theme, Tori miraculously sewed all three of my maids white and baby-blue cocktail dresses in less than a week.

It's a wonder, seeing all my maids make up each other. They slip silver heels on, curl each others' hair, brush makeup on each other's face, and slip on their their dresses. They all stand up at once and smile at me. Marlene rushes to get the bouquets as Christina and Shauna turn to me. We hug at once and as Marlene comes back, she drops the flowers on the coffee table and rushes to join in.

"Now, now," Christina says, pulling away teary-eyed. "Don't any of you ruin your makeup."

I laugh through my tears as Shauna picks the flowers up and distributes them among us, handing me the biggest one. "Come on, girls. We've got a wedding to go to."

* * *

**{Author's Note}**

**AND THE WEDDING IS HERE #nofilter**

**If you liked it, telling me in a review would really make my day (:**

**Until next chapter my little ducklings,**

**-Lola **


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" I say with a smile. I giggle. "Caleb, it's rude to stare, you know."

Caleb just shakes his head. A grin slips from his mouth and he puts his arms on my shoulders, astonished. "You look so beautiful," he whispers.

I pull Caleb in for a hug. "And you're just as handsome."

Caleb smiles at me. "You certainly. You look older, wiser."

"Well it is my wedding day," I say with a smile. "Now shall we get to the church?"

He nods in a dumbfounded way and grips my hand tightly. We walk a few steps before Caleb turns to you. "What's going on?"

I smile at him but he just puts a hesitant hand on my veil-covered shoulder. "You're hyperventilating."

"I hadn't realized," I say. Caleb's gaze intensifies so I shrug and lift my head up. "Just anxious," I say shakily. "Three weeks ago I would never have thought about needing a husband. And now I have to marry the first person my dad spots. What if I'm not good enough for Tobias?"

"Come on, Beatrice," Caleb says gently. "You know Eaton has always been our ally. Are you telling me that you are having second thoughts about getting married?"

I shake the thought off. If it goes any further into my heart I won't be able to say "I do." So I smile and press my palms together. "Just nervous," I murmur. "I need to sit down."

Caleb leads me to a bench in the foyer right as I pass out in his arms.

* * *

Darkness.

Then a light shines.

I hear voices. "Just shock." "She'll be fine." "Tell us what happened, your majesty." "It happened so fast. Beatrice just passed out. She started saying how nervous she was." "What do_ you_ think, Doctor Cara?"

I blink my eyes open and everyone swarms around me. I'm propped up with extravagant pillows on my bed. My stomach growls and someone rushes off, claiming to get some sandwiches.

"Tobias," I say. "Where is Tobias?"

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. Caleb goes to answer it and Tobias marches in.

I smile. He looks at everyone in the room. "Everybody out," he says.

Doctor Cara smiles nervously. "I'm not sure that is the best idea-"

"Everyone out," Tobias repeats, as sternly as the first time. "I need to speak to my fiance."

Grudgingly, Caleb ushers everyone in my room out as Tobias approaches my bed. He answers the door and someone brings in a platter of cheese and cucumber sandwiches.

"Eat one," Tobias says.

"Not hungry," I say, sitting up.

"Eat one," he repeats. He sighs and sits next to me. "When was the last time you ate?"

I close my eyes. "Last night."

"Eat one," he says, pushing a cucumber sandwich my way. I grudgingly take it and nibble on the corners.

"Now what's this all about?" Tobias asks. "An hour ago, I was on my way to the church."

"And Caleb and I were about to leave," I say. I swallow and lean into Tobias. "I don't know what exactly happened. I was so ready to marry you, and then I got all nervous that I wasn't good enough for you and got lightheaded."

Tobias sets the plate of sandwiches down and grips my hand tightly. "You are the best woman out there. I sometimes wonder if I am not good enough for you."

I shake my head. "But you're perfect."

Tobias shakes his head. "We all have our faults."

I glance down. "Do you love me?"

He smiles. "More than the world."

"I love you more," I say.

He grins. "Not possible."

"Possible," I argue.

Tobias laughs. "Would you like to marry me now?"

"Please," I say greedily. I glance down. "Sorry about this morning."

Tobias shakes it off. "We all have our faults," he repeats. "It's fine. Seriously."

But I just furrow my eyebrows, bite my lip, and shake my head. "It was disgraceful of me."

Tobias kisses my forehead. "It's fine," he murmurs again. He helps me out of bed, and only now do I realize that I am wearing my dressing gown. Tobias holds up my wedding dress. "Would you like help getting into this masterpiece?" he asks.

I nod. "Please," I say.

I slip off my dressing gown and step into my wedding dress, noticing how Tobias stares at the floor the entire time. He zips me up without asking first and I smile at him. "Thank you," I say.

Tobias nods as I look in the mirror. Miraculously, my previously-curled hair has stayed as perfect as it was when Christina first curled it. I position my tiara on my head with the veil attached and pull it over the back of my head.

"You know," I whisper. "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony the day of their wedding."

Tobias pulls the veil over my face. "Better?" he asks. I laugh and he puts it back to the way it was.

"You look beautiful," Tobias comments.

I smile. "So do you." And he does. He belongs in that dark, perfectly tailored tuxedo. Its cut emphasizes his lean and muscular shoulders.

Tobias smiles his perfect smile and tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear and grasps my hand. "I can't wait to marry you."

* * *

Christina grins and hands me my bouquet. "Ready?"

I grin, "You know it."

My father holds out his elbow to me and I put my forearm over his, grasping his arm as tightly as I can. "I was so worried about you," he whispers. "They only let Caleb in your room because he is a natural with medicine."

I pat his hand gently. "I'm so sorry," I say. "I don't know what came over me."

"From day one, I knew you were a strong one," he says. "Besides, everyone makes mistakes."

I smile. "That's exactly what Tobias told me."

"I couldn't think of a better partner for you," my father says, as the doors open and Samuel Barber's Adagio starts to play.

And it's truly magical. Shauna and Lynn's little brother, Hector, walks in front of us with Tobias and my rings and my maids walk up on the arms of Caleb, Will, and King Marcus. The lilies and sterling silver roses in my hand are matched by the purple rose petals sprinkled on the floor by Johanna Reyes' daughter, since no one else was willing to do it.

My father hugs me desperately when we get to the aisle. I smile at him, but it fades when I realize that my dad is crying. I kiss both of his cheeks and leave him with my mother as Tobias takes my hand. He grasps it as if perchance he won't, I will slip away.

I grip it just as tightly back and curtsy to my soon-to-be husband.

"Dear friends," Father David says, silencing everyone, "We are gathered here today to witness the matrimony of Princess Beatrice of Prior and Prince Tobias of Eaton." He clears his throat. "I will be my undoing if I become my obsession. I will forget the ones I love if I do not serve them. I will war with others if I refuse to see them. Therefore I choose to turn away from my reflection, to rely not on myself but on my brothers and sisters, to project always outward until I disappear."

Johanna motions for Hector to bring up the rings so he stands up.

"Princess Beatrice, do you take Prince Tobias to be your lawfully wedded husband, as a symbol of union between Prior and Eaton?"

"I do," I say, so quietly I'm afraid Father David cannot hear.

But he does, thankfully. "To have and hold from this day forward."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better or for worse."

I smile up at Tobias. "For better or for worse." Tobias grins back.

"For rich or for poor."

"For rich or for poor."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"Until death do us part."

"Until death do us part."

Tobias slides a ring on my finger. I take a good look at it; the band fits perfectly. As for the stone, it is a brilliant ruby surrounded microscopic diamonds.

Father David speaks, "Prince Tobias, do you take Princess Beatrice to be your lawfully wedded husband, as a symbol of union between Prior and Eaton?"

Tobias smiles at me. "I do."

They repeat the same vows I just recited and I slide Tobias' ring on his finger. It is just a simple shiny silver band with microscopic diamonds, the same size as the ones on my ring. implanted in the front.

Father David looks over the crowd. "Does anyone object to this holy matrimony?"

No one says anything for a while until a voice comes from the servants' pews. "I object!"

I whip my head around. Al marches up. Al, the caring, gentle, horse trainer. Al, the one person who always had amazing advice.

Al walks towards the aisle.

"What are you doing?" I whisper harshly. "Go away. Get!"

Al bites his lip before moving in for a kiss. But before he can kiss me, Tobias steps in Al's way. "This marriage is so both kingdoms is for the pursuit of happiness for the sake of both kingdoms."

"What about my happiness?" Al exclaims. "My whole life, I've been a petty servant. I want more."

"And you think you'll get more by keeping Prince Tobias and I from marrying each other?" I ask harshly. "What in your right mind-"

"I love you!" Al screams. "I've always loved you. I can make you happy. Why don't you see that?"

"I'm happy with Prince Tobias," I say. "Now let us get married."

Al looks at my stern face. He sighs desperately. "Alright, I'll leave," he says. He glares at Tobias. "Happy?"

Tobias nods eagerly. "Thank you."

As Al walks off the altar and back to his seat as Father David asks Tobias and I to join hands. "I now pronounce this happy couple man and wife."

Tobias lifts the veil from my face and smiles at me genuinely before

Cheer erupts throughout the crowd and Tobias and I face everyone. As we walk down the aisle, the only thing I can think of is how everyone looks genuinely happy for Tobias and I.

Everyone except Al.

Tobias squeezes my hand as he helps me climb into the carriage awaiting our arrival. "Something wrong?" he asks.

I shake my head but Tobias presses. He can always tell when I am distressed. So I sigh. "It's Al. He's always been so nice to me. I just never thought..." I shake the thought away. "Never mind," I say. "It's over. We're never going to see him again because we move to Eaton tomorrow."

"Is Al not coming with us?" Tobias asks. "Forgive me if I'm wrong but I thought I saw him on the staff list moving with us."

I close my eyes and sigh desperately. "We can have him transfer," I say. "I'm sure there are ways."

"You're right," Tobias says. "We'll figure it out." He motions outside the castle and grins, slipping his hand in mine. "Look," he whispers, so quietly that if he weren't so close I wouldn't hear it.

I look outside and see Tobias was right to be excited. The castle fountains are streaming and the ponds nearly glow. The whole palace has a certain aura of happiness.

Tobias helps me out of the carriage and we walk in. People swarm around the halls I grew up in and congratulate us as we make our way to the great hall and ballroom.

"Ready?" Tobias asks.

I grin. "As ever," as the doors open and trumpets begin to sound.

* * *

**{Author's Note}**

**That's enough drama for one day! If you liked this chapter, a review would really make my day (:**

**-Lola **


	9. Chapter 9

Christina takes my bouquet from me and squeals. She adjusts my hair slightly and grins, "They're ready when you are, _lovebirds_."

"Thank you," I say with a smile. She grins and ushers me forward.

I put my forearm on Tobias' as butlers Amar and Harrison open the doors the rest of the way. "Presenting Prince and Princess Tobias Eaton!"

I smile at everyone graciously. "Thank you for coming," I gush to Princess Susan and Prince Robert of the Black Isles. Susan could be my sister-in-law sometime in the near future, anyways.

Tobias and I continue to walk in and I take in my surroundings. The normally-empty ballroom nearly glows with all the excitement. A small orchestra is set up in one corner, where it plays a waltz. Everywhere candles sparkle on tables, in the chandeliers, in wall sconces, in the fireplace near our thrones. Vases filled with white flowers top every surface imaginable. Tables placed around the dance floor are covered in white linen, and the chairs surrounding them are draped in white silk ribbons, The scent of jasmine floats on the slight breeze.

As we get to the center of the ballroom, Tobias puts one hand on my waist and the other in my hand. I put a shaky hand on his shoulder and we start to dance, as music starts to play. It is tradition in Prior for the bride and groom to greet everyone with a first dance, whether traditional or ballroom dancing.

When the music stops, I curtsy to the crowd and Tobias bows to my family. I curtsy to King Marcus. It's quiet for a minute before the national anthem of Prior and then Eaton play.

I excuse myself from Tobias and walk up to my family. King Marcus is talking quietly with my father. My mother tells something to Caleb and he says something back. They both laugh and he excuses himself and walks up to Princess Susan. I take the moment to walk up to my mother.

She's a beautiful woman, but not in the way queens usually are. My mother, Queen Natalie, does not flaunt her beauty. She prefers to wear white and grey dresses, and does not usually opt to wear heavy makeup. A lot of kingdoms downgrade Prior because my parents care more about the middle and low class citizens rather than the rich. They even advise the rich to give some of their profit to the poor. I personally think that it is wonderful.

My mother smiles at me. "Come, sit," she ushers. We sit down in our respectful thrones and my mother puts a hand covered in white gold rings gently mine. "How are you?" she asks.

"Fine," I say happily. And I am happy.

"You know," my mother says gently. "The same thing happened to me on my wedding day."

I raise my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I was so excited," she says. "I fell in love with your father right away, but on the morning of my wedding, I felt really sick."

"Mother," I remind. "I wasn't having second thoughts. I was just nervous." I smile over the crowd. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go socialize."

My mother nods. "Have fun," she says. "But your father and King Marcus have both requested one dance each."

I look back at the two kings and smile. For once, they don't look tense. King Marcus moves his hands in motion and my father nods eagerly. Then my father says something and the two burst out in laughter, without caring who is watching them.

I fold my hands together and look over the crowd. It's a beautiful sight; Princess Susan and Caleb are talking their way through the crowd with full flutes of champagne dancing in their hands, Tobias is talking to Prior's head of the military, and my maids are dancing the day away on the dance floor. The music changes and everyone claps for a second. People whose faces I cannot put names to congratulate me and I am offered a piece of a bacon-wrapped scallop from a butler. I politely decline and instead accept a dance with Princess Susan and Prince Robert's father.

_Left, right, left, left, right._ We move a few steps before the King of the the Black Isles turns to me. "Are you happy?" he asks after a moment's pause.

I smile up at him. "Very."

"Tobias is a nice boy," he continues, "Very caring, very generous. You two will find great passion and joy in life with each other."

My face lights up even more. "Thank you sir," I say sweetly.

When the music changes, I excuse myself from the king and walk around some more.

Everyone I see looks jovial for the most part. I look over the guests, and the staff, and sure enough, my eyes come to Al. He sits with a single rosemary-lemon chicken breast on his plate, untouched. I can't decide whether to approach him or not, but I immediately stop myself from walking any further when I see Rita laughing at something he said. She touches his shoulder gently and he unstiffens and smiles at her.

I guess everyone deserves a happy ending.

* * *

Later that night, I find that Tobias' belongings have been moved into my suite for the night. He comes in after my maids have prepared me for bed. Christina puts my braided hair into an elastic and smiles as Marlene rushes to get the door.

"What?" I ask.

Christina grins. "Just in case," she says, slipping me a foil-wrapped package. I throw it right back at her playfully. "Christina!" I scold playfully, as Tobias walks in. Marlene and Christina talk quietly among themselves as Tobias makes his way towards me. I smile at Tobias and kick the condom away with my feet. Unfortunately, it makes its way towards Tobias. He picks it up and smirks at it. "What's this for?"

Christina looks at my husband with a sly grin. "You know exactly what it's for."

Tobias shakes his head and puts it on the table. He slips his arm around my waist and pulls me closer. "I've missed you," he says, pressing his lips into my temple.

I giggle and wrap my arms around him and pull my lips closer and closer and-

"Um," Marlene says, glancing at Christina harshly. "We'll just be leaving now." Christina rolls her eyes and takes Marlene's hand as they both rush off.

"Now," Tobias says quietly. "Where were we?" He leans back and leaves me dangling, kissing me breathlessly. I close my eyes and let him kiss me, but when Tobias pulls me back up for air, I excuse myself and slip into my bathroom.

I sit on the edge of the tub and try to calm my panicked breath. But it's no use. I'm scared. I'm scared to death of intimacy. I love Tobias and nothing can take away that love, but both emotions are as strong as an ox. I wipe tears off my face new ones quickly replace them. I stand up too quickly and get a head rush. I lean my elbows on the edge of my vanity and let out a shaky breath.

"Beatrice?" Tobias asks. "Are you okay?" I jump at his knock and press a warm, dry washcloth over my forehead. I look at my reflection. I look distraught, but it will have to do. I open the bathroom door with a shaky hand. Tobias' eyes light up and he puts his hands over my cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asks breathlessly. "I heard crying."

I bite my lip and look down. I sigh, and a small whisper comes out, "I do not wish to be physically intimate tonight." I walk towards the bed and Tobias stands there slouching. He looks at me, before walking towards me. "I'm sorry," he says.

I smile slightly. "No, I am," I say. I laugh. "It was childish of me."

Tobias strokes my cheek. "We'll take it slow," he murmurs. I pull him down on the bed. "I'm sorry," I repeat. "I love you, I just..."

"I get it," he says, pulling me onto his lap.

And for once, I forget my fear as we fall onto the pillows. Tobias kisses my neck and rolls over, grabbing the foil-wrapped package that Christina left us.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

I moan and press my cheek into the satin pillow. Tobias kisses my head and I giggle. He sits down beside me and pulls me up, taking down part of the duvet that covers me with him. I yelp, remembering last night's adventure. Tobias chuckles. "Good morning wife," he sings.

I giggle. "I like the sound of that," I say with a pleasant sigh. "Do we have to leave? I could stay here forever."

"So could I," Tobias says with a smile.

I grin back. "I think we had enough fun last night."

Tobias smiles at me even wider before getting up and drawing the heavy curtains open. I grown and slide out of bed. "How long have you been up?" I ask with a blush of color in my cheeks.

Tobias shrugs. "About an hour," he says. Then he sees my face. "Don't worry. It was our wedding night. Take your time getting up. I even think they're bringing us breakfast in bed," he says, with a sparkle of love in his eye. He walks back over to me so swiftly it's as if he's floating on clouds. His lips brush over my forehead before he locks his mouth onto mine. When we pull apart, panting, Tobias picks up the empty foil wrapper from the sheets. "I'll throw this away," he says sneakily. Tobias takes it into the bathroom as I flop back onto the bed. My husband walks out a second later and walks towards the door to the hallway. Before leaving, he turns around and smiles at me mischievously. "I hope you had a wonderful time yesterday. I know I did."

I nod eagerly. "It was amazing," I breath. Tobias smiles at me once more before turning on his heals and opening the door and walking out of it.

I imagine him running back to me a second later, saying that he cannot bear to live without me for even one moment and-

Someone knocks on the door. I groan and get up to answer it, hoping that my prayers have come true. But when I twist the handle, my maids pour in, pushing a tray of food.

"Oooh," I say greedily. "Do I smell bacon?"

Christina swats my hand away playfully and puts the lids back on over the food. "Oh no you don't," she scolds sternly. "Those are for you and your husband for later." Marlene scoots the tray away as Christina turns to me. "Now, we've got to get you ready." I sigh as Christina puts me in a chair and starts to heat up a curling iron. She rustles around for a minute before sighing heavily. "Shauna!" Christina shouts. "Where's the hairspray!"

"Already packed it," Shauna shouts from the bathroom. "Sorry!"

"It's fine," I say. "Just leave it down. I'm sure Tobias won't mind."

Christina smiles at me. "Alrighty then," she says, with a bobby pin in her fingers. She twists a few strands of hair around as I sit back. "Hectic three weeks, huh?" she asks, running a brush through my hair.

I nod. Christina picks up a peach-coloured ribbon. "I trust that condom got put to use?"

"Christina!" I scold. But I'm blushing, and I know my maid can tell. Christina chuckles, "You're one lucky woman, miss."

* * *

**{Author's Note}**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! But I hope this chapter makes up for it (: Any ideas for next chapter?**

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. If you liked it, a review would really make my day! I hope I made yours (:**

**~Lola**


	10. Chapter 10

I strongly dislike carriages.

The ride is bumpy and smells of horse poop. Granted, the velvet and leather seats are soft, but hard on the behind. And although the weather is getting brutally cold outside, it is desperately hot in this carriage.

But since I'm here with my husband Tobias, I wouldn't say I necessarily hate it.

"Sit on my lap," he whispers to me. He's so close that his every breath tickles my neck.

I giggle, "Okay." I slide onto him and he plays with my hair, twirling the strands, piercing my neck with the shock on his fingertips. I press myself into him and sigh happily, as he wraps his arms around me.

When we arrive in Eaton, I want to walk around and see what country I will soon be queen of. But Tobias is insistent that since it is after dusk, we must get settled into bed.

_Oh._

"Your belongings arrived two days prior," Tobias says, as we travel up a spiral staircase. "If you'd like, I can help get it sorted out tomorrow." We walk a few steps more. Tobias takes me down peeks his head into the room and opens the door, ushering me in.

"It's beautiful," I say, with a drop in my jaw.

Tobias smiles. "I told the staff that I wanted it to look exactly like your room."

I raise my eyebrows at this, but Tobias only nods. "Nine years ago," he begins, leading me towards a cream-colored love-seat. "My father and I stayed in Prior at the royal castle. It was just after my mother had died and since our parents had been close allies, your parents insisted on hosting the ceremony."

Memories rush back to me. As we sit down on the love-seat-myself on top of my husband again-I remember those few days. Tobias was nine, myself seven. Queen Evelyn, we were told, had killed herself in desperation. She had been queen for ten years, but since Eaton was in the middle of a war with the Erudite, Queen Evelyn felt that she could not take it any longer. So she shot herself.

Those few days, I led Tobias around the palace, since Caleb had been bold about wanting to help with the ceremony. I even remember taking him up to my room. We were later scolded, since it was inappropriate for a foreign boy to see a young girl's room, but for the few moments that it lasted, I remember Tobias running his hands over my wardrobes, bouncing on the bed, and running around on the balcony, pointing to all the places of the kingdom that he could see while I told him what I knew about them. He even said that he wanted his room to look just like mine.

"I could have sworn that I knew you from somewhere," I say.

Tobias chuckles, pulling me closer to him. He kisses my neck.

"In that war," I say. "When we were younger, I mean. Did my father offer supplies to Eaton?"

Tobias nods. "That sounds familiar." He smiles. But it doesn't last long. "My father is not that generous," he says gravely. "No, he would not give your father supplies just because he was given them."

"Why, that must be why we are married."

Tobias pulls me even closer. He swoops my legs up and walks towards the bed with myself in his arms. He drops me suddenly and I am surrounded in silk sheets and a fluffy duvet. I kick my heels off and take the ribbon Christina put in my hair out and shake my head. Tobias unbuttons his shirt and drapes it over a chair before lying beside me.

"Are you still scared?" he asks, pulling me closer and closer.

I shake my head, "No," I breath.

"Good." Tobias smiles before kissing my neck softly and unzipping my dress.

* * *

"I suggested that you meet the staff this morning," Tobias says, as he folds his hands behind his back.

"I would love nothing more," I say softly. Tobias smiles at me. He leads me down the stairs and into a room that looks very much like Prior's parlor. In front of us is King Marcus, who is talking very quietly with William who is taking notes on his clipboard and nodding eagerly.

"Beatrice! Tobias!" King Marcus says happily. He presses his hands to Tobias' shoulders and smiles at me. "Welcome," he says happily.

"What's wrong?" I whisper so quietly to my husband, I'm afraid he doesn't hear. "Why is he acting strange?"

"He finally has an heir to the throne," Tobias says, wrapping his arm around me. "He's happy."

I sigh. Then King Marcus comes up to us, "I know that Prior is transferring most of their staff to Eaton's palace very generously," he says cockily, "but there are still two people I would like you to meet." King Marcus puts his hand on my shoulder, steering me in the opposite direction of my husband. "Matthew," the king says. "Is our head chef. And of course, his wife Edith and their daughter Juanita."

"Nita," the girl corrects, with a curtsy to the king. She smiles at Tobias in a way I do not care for. But Tobias just rolls his eyes and tightens his grip on my hand.

A few minutes later, Tobias and I are walking back to our room. He doesn't say anything. Something must be wrong.

"Hey," I blurt out. "What was up with Juanita?" I regret the words as soon as they pass my mouth. But I don't try to take them back, don't cover them up or giggle and apologize.

Tobias sighs and puts his hand on the engraved railing beside him. He closes his eyes gingerly. "She used to be my mistress," he whispers.

"Mistress?" I murmur. "You are eighteen."

"I know," he says quietly. "But I was supposed to be married at sixteen." He turns to me. "Look-I can explain. My father was getting worried. He was afraid there would be no heir to the throne and that the royal family would be split up and-"

"I thought I was special," I say shakily. "I guess not."

Tobias reaches for my arm, but I don't let him have it. "Beatrice-Tris. Listen. Please."

I shake my head and clench the skirt of my dress, hurrying up the stairs. Tobias calls after me but I don't focus on him. I focus on the heavy rhythm of my breath, my pacing heartbeat, the clipping sound my heels make as they pierce the floor.

When I get to our room, my hand fidgets with the door handle. I wipe my sweaty palms on the corset of my dress and try again. This time it opens.

"Where would you like this box, miss?"

I stop in my tracks. My hyperventilating is the loudest sound in the room. I look at the man in front of me, with his hands grasping a dolly that is filled with a packed cardboard box.

Before I can answer, someone whistles. "Over here!"

I whip my head around. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Christina!" I say.

She walks out of the bathroom. "Miss!" she exclaims, running towards me. She literally throws her clipboard aside and kisses both of my cheeks. "Isn't this place amazing? It's-"

"Exactly like my old room back in Prior," I murmur. "Yet that one is somehow more comforting."

Christina frowns. "What's wrong?"

I bite my lip. "Have you heard about Tobias' mistress?"

Christina shakes her head slowly. She glares at the ground and puts her hands on her hips. "That lying, cheating, no good, son of a-"

Suddenly, someone bursts through the door.

Tobias is staring at me. His silken jacket falls off his shoulders and a tight hand is knotted in his short hair in angst. "Tris," he whispers. "Can I talk to you?" His breathing is almost as heavy as mine.

"I don't think-" I start, but Christina interrupts me. "I think it would be good," she says, staring at me the entire time. "Clear the toxic air between you two." She snaps her fingers and leads the men moving my belongings out of the room.

Tobias shrugs his jacket off and tosses it to the bed. He looks at me sadly. "Take a seat."

"I'm fine standing," I counter monotonously.

He nods, "As you wish." He shrugs his posture off, "I was sixteen, with no hopes of ever having a wife."

I sigh, and Tobias flicks his eyes over to me, before continuing. "This was two years ago," he says. "I was a nobody. I didn't even resemble a prince." Before I can even smirk, he goes on. "My father threatened to abandon me if I did not find an heir. The only person who was willing to birth my child was Nita."

I clear my throat uncomfortably. "Juanita," I correct.

Tobias nods, "Juanita. But just a few months ago, she found out that her body could not carry children without shutting down. Then my father turned to international means."

I clear my throat. "So I was a backup. Not your initial wife."

"Tris," he says. "You have to understand. None of this was my idea. Had I not done what my father said, I would have been disowned or excommunicated."

"But he's your father," I say. "You're the royal prince. Your father cannot just throw you out."

Tobias smiles toughly. "That's not the way it works under King Marcus' rule."

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_I've been here for two weeks. There's been so much more drama than in Prior, but everything is so new and vibrant and I love it. And I love Tobias. In three weeks he will be crowned king, and King Marcus will step down from the throne._

_As much as I respect King Marcus, from what I have seen, I know that Tobias will make just as strong a king. I, on the other hand, am not quite sure that I am ready to be queen. But Tobias will help me._

_It's all or nothing now._

_My staff and I have settled quite well into the palace, although I have been so tired lately. I stayed in bed all day yesterday, but had no temperature when Christina checked me. Tobias has been so generous; it's almost too good to be true. But I know that he is as good as he seems. I know that he loves me and-_

I shut my journal immediately. As much as I would love to continue writing, I am suddenly lightheaded. I put a head to my forehead.

As hot as a day's carriage ride in the middle of the summer.

I groan and get up, getting dizzier and dizzier. An upset feeling overcomes my stomach and I inch my way towards the bathroom. My hand pats around for the light switch and I flick it on as fast as I can, not wanting to startle Tobias. As much as he would have grumbled if he saw me, I could not sleep a wink last night.

When I finally see a spark of light in front of my vision, I fall to the floor, throwing up the contents of my stomach right on the floor.

I murmur for Tobias subconsciously, while I rest my head against the cool edge of the bathtub.

He doesn't come.

A minute later, someone runs into the bathroom. "Tris!" the voice of who could only be my husband exclaims.

I don't answer.

Tobias scoops me up in his arms. I moan and squirm around uncomfortably as he takes me out of the room and runs down the hall. Tobias comes to a door and shifts me slightly before knocking sharply. "Do you," he inquires, slightly out of breath. "Do you think you could be pregnant?"

* * *

**{Author's Note}**

**...Should I change the rating to M?**

**Anyhoo, I hope y'all liked this chapter (: what did you think of the Juanita drama? Likey or no likey?**

**Have an amazing day!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lola **


	11. Chapter 11

I awake atop a bed with an infinite number of pillows and blankets. I groan and push them off, sit up, and expect Tobias' husky voice to tell me not to sit up.

But he's not here. No one is.

Now I'm curious. I push the blankets off my body for good this time and decide to get up. On the nightstand next to me is a clipboard with scribbled writing on it; most likely Nurse Cara's notes. I glance over them quickly, my eyes focusing only on one word towards the bottom: primigravida. I look over the rest of Cara's notes and only one idea comes to mind; I'm pregnant.

"_No_. No, no, oh no, I can't be...pregnant." The words taste like poison on my tongue, even though I am only talking to myself. I want to cry myself to sleep, but I can't find the tears in my heart.

I rub my eyelids and try to blink away the tears that just now are forming. As I get up, the throbbing, dizzy feeling in my head goes away and I take a minute to look over myself in the mirror positioned on the wall opposite me. My eyes, far too big and round for my face, are a contrast to my long nose. While the rest of myself looks sickeningly pale, my skinny cheeks are flushed with color. I put a cold hand over my forehead and feel a slight fever. Suddenly, I feel cold. I wrap my arms around myself and notice how my cream nightgown only emphasizes my rail-thin body.

A trembling feeling overcomes me and I fall back onto the bed, not saying a word. I look nothing like the bride I was two weeks ago. What does Tobias see in me?

I shakily set the clipboard down and lie back on the bed, my head spinning out of control. I _need_ to talk to someone.

* * *

"Here you go," Tori says. She hands me a steaming mug that smells like peppermint. I hold it with both hands, my fingers prickling with warmth.

She sits down across from me. When it comes to Eaton, news travels around fast. Tori said they want to acknowledge things as soon as they happen. The servant quarters are crawling with people, but since lunch isn't scheduled for two more hours, the kitchen is empty. I don't know why that surprises me.

At home, pregnancy is celebrated. But for some reason, I feel like a disgrace here.

"Drink it," Tori says gently. "It will make you feel better, I promise."

"I don't think tea is the solution," I say slowly. But I sip it anyway. It warms my mouth and my throat and trickles into my stomach. I didn't remember how cold I was until I wasn't anymore.

"'Better is the word I used. Not 'good.'" She smiles at me, but the corners of her eyes don't crinkle like they usually do. "I don't know how soon 'good' will come."

I bite my lip, suddenly remembering ten years ago when she had a miscarriage. "How long..." I struggle for the right words. "How long did it take for you to be okay again, after, you know..."

"Don't know." She shakes her head. "Some days I feel like I'm still not okay. Some days I feel fine. Happy, even. Bud helps, though."

"Did you ever think about having more kids?" I ask.

Her eyes go vacant as she stares at the wall behind me. She taps her finger against her leg for a few seconds and then says, "I don't think I could put Bud and myself through the stress again. But maybe I'm just waiting for the right moment."

Horror flashes over my eyes and Tori clutches my hand gently. "Oh, Beatrice," she whispers. "I didn't mean to scare you." Tori isn't usually this vulnerable. I wonder what it was like for her to lose a child as well as a brother.

I shake the thought away as Tori takes a sip of her tea. "You'll be fine," she says. "You're a young, healthy girl, and Prince Tobias will help you."

She comes out of her daze and checks her watch. "Time to go," she says. "They must be wondering where you are."

I nod. "Thanks for the tea."

Tori opens her arms out to me. She's always been so protective of me, and I'm glad she followed me to Eaton.

A few minutes later, I tiptoe my way back up the stairwell, running my hand over the mosaics that pattern the walls. But I stop when I hear voices.

"Where could she have gone?" a voice none other than Tobias' asks. "What if she's been kidnapped again? I would never be able to live with myself if she was put through that!"

I clamp a cold hand over my mouth and try to steady my pacing heart.

Someone says something back and I peek my head into the hallway. Tobias is yelling at Max and Edward, talking about how vulnerable I am and how they were supposed to watch the door. But they must have changed shifts when I snuck out.

I suck in a breath, as mad as can be at Tobias for saying mentioning that I am vulnerable; I'm just as strong as anyone, so I lift my head up. I sigh annoyingly and slip away from the scene, before Tobias can spot me.

* * *

I wake up groggily to a pounding on the door. Since I found Tobias stressing over my 'disappearance', I came back to the room he and Cara have boarded me up in.

"Come in," I murmur.

_Bad idea, Beatrice._ My maids pour in through the door and swarm over me like flock of seagulls on the beach. "Miss!" they exclaim. "We heard what happened!" "We're soooo worried!" "How are you feeling?"

"Wait," I say, silencing them. "Where's Shauna?"

"Haven't you heard?" Marlene says. She looks at me and my confused look oddly and takes my hand. "Shauna's more pregnant than we thought. She hid her baby bump for a while, and now she's in labor early."

I shoot up. "What do you mean, in labor early?"

Christina gently pushes me back down. She strokes my hair and smiles. "It's nothing to worry about," she says. "Shauna's baby is just seven months conceived and now it's ready to come out."

"Do you want any soup?" Marlene asks, being the sweetheart she is. "You need to eat, miss."

I nod. "Please."

Marlene walks out, only to burst in with Lynn a minute later. "Come quick!" Lynn says through a heavy breath. "Shauna's just given birth!"

Christina shoots out of her chair and stretches an arm out to help me. I shake her away and get up myself, noticing a vague pain in my lower back. I shake it away and follow after my maids and Lynn.

A minute later, we walk into the palace Infirmary. We rush up to Shauna's bed as soon as we see her. Zeke, Hector, Uriah, and Shauna's mother and huddled around Shauna. Lynn walks up to them and they whisper before parting before me.

"Shauna," I grin. "I'm so happy for you." She's clutching a small baby swaddled in a pink cloth to her chest and Zeke has a protective arm around his fiance.

Shauna holds her baby out. "Would you like to hold her?" she asks.

I nod eagerly and Shauna places the baby in my arms.

"Have you named her?" I ask.

Shauna shakes her head and looks up at Zeke. "Actually," he says. "We were hoping you would do us the honor of naming her."

I rock the baby girl in my hands, thinking that in nine months, I'll have a baby of my own. "Kiera..." I say at last. Then I smile. "She looks like a Kiera, doesn't she?"

Everyone in front of me nods.

"Shauna," I say, passing her baby back to her. "Was it hard? Having a child, I mean."

Shauna shrugs. "Yeah," she says, vaguely out of breath. "The labor's the worst." She grins up at me. "But you're strong. You'll do fine."

"I hope so," I say with a smile back.

Small chat goes on throughout the room, mostly Christina and Marlene cooing over Shauna's baby. I take a seat when Shauna's mom tells me to and rest my eyes. Everyone stops talking suddenly and my eyes open wide.

In front of Shauna, Zeke is on one knee. "Shauna," he says quietly. "Love of my life, will you marry me?"

Shauna puts a hand over her mouth and nods eagerly. Her mother takes Kiera from her and Shauna and Zeke engulf each other in a hug. Uriah whacks Zeke when he and his fiance pull apart.

"Get a room, man," Uriah tells his brother. Then he breaks out in a huge grin and hugs Zeke so tight I'm afraid both of Prior's chefs will explode.

A few minutes later, I clutch my stomach, tired. "I'm going to head up to my room now," I say, after hugging both Shauna and Zeke tightly.

I take the stairs slowly, this time deciding to go back to Tobias' and my room. I take a deep breath and knock.

Tobias opens it after a minute. His gaze falls to the floor and he adjusts his tie.

I clear my throat awkwardly. Tobias looks up at me. "Sorry," he mumbles.

I hug him tight, oh so tight that I'm afraid I'll crush him. We back away at the same time and Tobias' lips crash into mine. "I was so worried," he whispers into my lips. He pulls me into our room and closes the door behind us. Tobias picks me up and we fall against the wall kissing. I sigh into the kiss and smile.

When we break away from the kiss, Tobias grins at me. He runs a hand through my hair and cradles my face in his hands. "We'll be alright," he says. "I was so nervous this morning, but I'm happy that we'll have a child together."

Not just an heir; a child.

If this isn't true love, I don't know what is.

* * *

**{Author's Note}**

**Hey guys...**

**So I've decided not to change the rating to M because there's not really anything more mature than what I've already written. If you're okay with that and liked this chapter, I happily urge y'all to write a review.**

**And remember, I'm not Veronica Roth! I don't own the Divergent Trilogy, and I'm surely not as good a writer as her. Hopefully I will be someday! (:**

**Next chapter is coming soon! Thanks for all the love and support! I got eighteen reviews last chapter. Wow! Thanks *insert kissy face emoji* DFTBA!**

**Love you all,**

**Lola Prior (:**


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later, I clutch a strip of ripped-off note paper in my hand and count my steps. As much as I would like to avoid this meeting and flee for a quick nap, I can't.

My heels clip the floors, bouncing off the walls and creating sound in the long and lonely hallways, giving me little relief for what is to come. Even so, I bite my lip and knock sharply on the door.

Amar opens it, not a single creak stirring. He smiles at me and bows. "Your majesty," he says warmly. "How are you feeling?"

When Amar motions for me to come in, I do. As he closes the door I smile nervously. "Not so good," I admit. And it's true. As much as I love Tobias, my stomach is killing me and I was so tired I barely made it here.

Amar reaches his hand out, as if to comfort me with a hand to my shoulder, but reconsiders and pulls it back, scratching the back of his neck.

I follow him into KIng Marcus' study. The king does not look up from his work immediately after Amar introduces me, so Amar motions for me to sit down and rushes off to go get some tea and pastries.

It's a beautiful room, is the first thing that comes to mind, as I sit down in the mahogany chair opposite the bookshelves and rest my forearms on the velvet-covered arms of the chair. This must be the palace library; King Marcus sits with a posture as proud as a peacock, with his forearms laying in an upwards position onto the only desk I see in the room. His fingers move swiftly against typewriter keys, piercing the air so sharply I'm afraid that it's going to puncture the karma in the room and his attention so precise I dare to wonder what will happen if he makes a mistake.

But he won't, I just know it.

The desk King Marcus sits at is in the center of the room, and mahogany bookshelves, stuffed to the brim, are placed up against three of the walls. An oriental style rug, which at a best guess I assume was a gift, covers the entire floor perfectly, aside from a little catch where it is rippled together to make room for a granite-surrounded fireplace. Two velvet arm chairs sit in front of the fireplace, as if watching the cold ashes dance in the breeze. A small, rectangular window is open, breathing air into the room, muted only by a thin forest green curtain.

My eyes dart to King Marcus when he stops typing. I watch as he holds a candle flame to a piece of wax and count the drips he waits until stamping down on it with a piece of silver. Finally, he pushes the letter and typewriter forward before leaning his elbows on the table and scooting in just a hair.

"Ah," he says. "Forgive me, Beatrice, for the wait."

I smile at him. "You wished to see me?"

His jaw tightens, as if he needs to put on an act for me. "Yes, yes I did." He slouches briefly, and someone knocks on the door. "Come in," King Marcus says in a taut voice.

Amar hustles in, his head low. He sets a silver platter filled with a teapot, along with its accessories, and pastries that even from here smell of fresh dough and berries.

King Marcus smiles at Amar, before shooing him away with the wave of a hand. On his way out, Amar looks at me pitifully, with a small smile plastered across his face.

I bite my lip in confusion. Why am I here?

Then King Marcus clears his throat. It's not at all awkward like when I do, but more regal than anything else. "Congratulations."

I look up. "Come again?"

"I heard you were with child." The words roll off his tongue like he's been waiting a year to say them. Then again, he probably has.

"Oh," I say softly. "Thank you."

"I'm not here to discuss personal matters," King Marcus says, ignoring me and moving on. "Your affairs with my son are none of my business."

I straighten my posture.

He continues. "I called you here to discuss the throne." He scoots into his seat and glances over me briefly, staring just a hair too long, I think, at my stomach. King Marcus adjusts his tie and looks me in the eye. "Boys," he starts, "Do better royalty-wise in Eaton. I think that you will find that during your time here, so I politely request that if you find that the child inside your room in feminine, you and Tobias, er, start over and have another child."

I gape at him. "You're saying that if this child is not a boy, you want me to have an abortion and kill it?"

He smiles slightly. "Essentially, yes."

And as if it's possible, my mouth opens even wider. I stand up abruptly. "I'm sorry, but no," I say. "I will not kill an unborn child just so you can get your perfect heir. And just for the record, I have a feeling that this one's going to be a girl." I glare at him once more before stomping as unladylike as these heels let me out of his office.

I think I hear him sigh dramatically, over the clomping of my feet on the patterned carpet.

On my way out, Amar stands up. He bows to me. "Anything else I can do for you, madame?"

I shake my head. "That will be all," I say sternly.

Amar smiles. "That was fabulous what you did back there," he whispers. "You will make an excellent queen."  
I blush slightly. "You think so?"

He nods, just as King Marcus calls him.

I walk into the hallways, suddenly feeling excruciatingly tired. I stop halfway back to my room and place a shaky hand on the wall, slouching the rest of my body up to it. I feel as if I am panting as hard as a sweaty dog on a hot day. My eyelids waver and I barely make it to my room.

"Hey," Tobias says, as I walk in. He catches me in his arms as I yawn.

"Just tired," I mumble slowly.

Tobias feels my forehead. In one fell swoop, he picks me up and carries me to the bed as if I am merely a little ball. "Stress," he says, "Is not good for you."

"How did you know where I was?" I ask.

"Amar came by," my husband tells me. "It was duly noted by all of the staff that my father would have skinned you alive if you weren't pregnant by now."

"We haven't even been married three weeks!" I nearly exclaim. I press a cold hand to my hot face. "I feel like a disgrace."

"Hey now," Tobias whispers. "Calm down. It's going to be alright."

"I certainly hope so," I say, as I let my head fall onto the pillows. "But something worse happened. You father basically told me that if this baby, inside of me that is, is not a boy, we should start all over and try for a boy."

Tobias' face seathes. "He did not," he says.

"He did."

Tobias lays down next to me, propping his head up with an elbow so he's turned toward me. "And what did you say?"

"I told him no," I say, in a matter-of-factly way. And with that, I decide to take a nap.

* * *

That night at dinner, no one can stop talking about Zeke and Shauna's engagement. As much as I would love to sit by my maids and talk about someone else for once, I know it is inappropriate to be seen with them at the dinner table. They don't even sit at the same one I do.

Fortunately, Tobias makes up for it by giving me a back rub while we wait to be served. King Marcus comes rushing in a minute later and I awake from my love-and-ecstasy daze to find him looking at me harshly.

I smile back kindly.

He rolls his eyes, and takes a sip of wine from his jeweled goblet.

"Father," Tobias says, breaking the unnerving silence in the room. "Don't you think your means are a bit unrational?"

"Is that what the princess told you?" the king fires back.

"What she told me is true," Tobias says. "It sounded as crazy as you always do."

"Don't you dare speak to your father that way!" King Marcus shouts.

An unpleasant feeling fills my stomach. "I think I'm going to head up to my room now," I say waverly.

Tobias turns to me and clutches my hand. "Don't," he says gently. "You need to eat."

"I'll ask for some maids to bring some soup up to my room," I say quietly. "But for now, I think it's best if I leave."

Tobias nods in understanding and I glare at King Marcus on my way out. I take the stairs slowly, wondering for a brief moment if Tobias was abused as a child. I wouldn't put it past King Marcus, and Tobias is strong enough to hide it from the general public.

When I make it up to our room, I collapse on the bed. I ring a bell and Marlene comes out, wiping her hands on her apron.

"So sorry to interrupt, but could you bring me some soup please?"

Marlene nods. "French onion is on the menu tonight. Is that fine?"

I nod, "That will be all, thank you."

When she leaves, I figure I have at least ten minutes to myself. I get up off the bed to stretch, and find myself in front of a mirror again.

"Hi baby," I start, not sure of what to say, or if it is even listening. "I'm your mama. You're gonna rule this land someday, like your father and I did." I rub a hand over my stomach, and leave it there for a minute. "No matter what overcomes you, I know that you will achieve great things."

I slouch back onto the bed and stare at the room. It does look like a more masculine version of my old room. And as traditional as it is for us to move into the King and Queen's Suite that King Marcus currently employs, I have a feeling that Tobias and I won't be moving for a while.

A firm knock on the door pierces the silence and Marlene walks in with a tray.

"Thank you," I say.

She nods. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," I say. "Just tired. How much longer will this last again?"

My maid laughs. I love Marlene like a sister, I really do. She's so carefree and loving, as gentle as a fawn too. "You've barely started, miss."

I groan playfully and Marlene giggles again. She sets the tray in her hands down on the table and wipes her hands on her apron again. "I should be leaving," she says. "Have fun tonight." She adds the last part with a wink and leaves me blushing.

As much as Tobias would be mad, I do not touch the soup. I'm not very hungry, and besides, there's another knock at the door.

I get up to answer it this time, hopeful that it is Tobias. And it is. I usher him in quickly, questions racing through my mind. But before I say anything, I pause to take a look at him. Fear is encrusted all over his face and his shirt is untucked, the buttons through their wrong holes.

"Did he beat you?" I ask.

Tobias doesn't say anything.

I pull him closer to me. "Answer me," I say shakily. "Did he beat you?"

Tobias hugs me tight. "How'd you know?" he asks through a whisper.

"Deep down somewhere," I say. "I knew. I just knew."

There's a pause between us. Tobias burrows my face in his chest. He smells faintly of soap, sawdust, and metal, a fairly masculine smell. I love it.

He moves down to kiss me, and I let him. "It's going to be alright," I say, when we break apart. "We'll convict him of the crime, and...and…"

Tobias kisses me again, this time to silence me. "Oh, Tris," he whispers. "It would be pointless. My father always wins."

* * *

**{Author's Note}**

**GUYS 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER IS COMING TO THE US NEXT YEAR *squeals* I think I'm in love...**

**Onto a more rational topic...I really liked writing this chapter and I hope y'all enjoy it (: I'll update at 115 reviews**

**I love you all! Thanks for reading! It really means a lot to me (: Have a great day and DFTBA (Oh, boy! It's supposed to be 95 degrees where I am today...)**

**-Lola Prior **


	13. Chapter 13

It's been a week since I found out that Tobias was beaten as a child. As much as my husband would like me to get some rest, I have made it my personal duty to find evidence that I can accuse King Marcus with.

But he's an excellent criminal. He knows that he can get away with anything, as long as he covers his tracks and smiles a deceitful smile towards his people. Oh, how I would love to smack that grin off his face. But only Tobias and I know what king Marcus has done for now, and no one would believe us if we told them that the kindhearted King Marcus who is great to his people beats his son.

I glare at King Marcus now and Tobias notices. He grips my hand tightly, as if I'll float away if he lets go. The carriage we're sitting in stops abruptly and Harrison helps me out of the carriage.

"I could have done that," Tobias mumbles, as he steps out behind me. King Marcus follows and we make our way into the medical building in front of us.

"Princess, princess!" I turn my heads and polaroid rolleiflex cameras flash before me. My reflexes reach a hand out in front of my eyes in an attempt to cover up the brightness. Tobias folds a protective hand over my shoulder and steers me clear of the reporters, as King Marcus begins to talk with a few. "Hey!" I shout, turning back contrary to what Tobias is doing. "What do you want?" I try to sound sweet, but it comes out harsher than intended.

Reporters shout answers back, and I move a few steps closer hear what they are saying.

Unfortunately, King Marcus answers, "They're trying to figure out whether or not the rumors of your pregnancy are true. Please, entertain us, Beatrice."

I don't come any closer. Thunder booms above us and the sky turns to grey. I have a bad feeling about this. So I smirk, "I would love to. But I do not want to keep my doctor waiting."

Anger flashes over the king's eyes and he bores an intense look at me for a second, before a reporter asks his opinion on the matter. He blinks and begins to talk to her as Tobias takes my arm and steers me in the direction of the hospital.

The doors fly open for us. Overeager nurses stick out their hands for us to shake and pocket-size prescription papers for us to sign while others comment on my fashion choices.

I'm really not in the mood for any of it, and Tobias senses that. Palace guards hold the crowd back and I cross my arms. Tobias puts a hand over my shoulder as we walk into the elevator.

"Would you like a wheelchair?" he asks.

I shake my head. I may be pregnant, but I've hardly seen the worst. And although it was a bad decision for Christina to put me in heels, it's not that long a walk to the doctor's office. And I am feeling less nauseous day by day.

The doors open a minute later and soon we're walking, then being seated, then a nurse says that we should follow her into a room and that the doctor will be with us in a minute.

We walk the long hallway and my ankles scream at me to never wear heels again. The nurse gets me situated on the cot and Tobias sits next to me. The nurse leaves, telling us that there is a guard outside the door if we need him.

Then the door clicks open. A doctor walks in. Tobias stands up immediately and tells me to stay seated. He inspects the nurse for a minute before laughing. "This is low, even for you, Jeanine." He practically hisses the words and my eyes go wide.

"Jeanine?" I echo. "As in-"

"That's Queen Jeanine to you," she says, pointing a sharp finger towards my husband and I in a sophisticated manner.

"What are you doing outside of Erudite?" I ask, confused as to God knows what is going on here exactly.

Jeanine-Queen Jeanine, I mean-laughs in a way I can only describe as maniacally. "You poor girl," she says. "So innocent."

"And let's keep her that way," Tobias growls.

"Tobias!" I say. "What are you talking about?"

"Jeanine turned Erudite into a dictatorship," Tobias explains, not taking his eyes off the queen. At this point I'm not even sure if she's a queen. "She forced the people to elect her and she switched the government from a democracy into a-"

Jeanine rolls her eyes. "Give me a break," she says, "The democratic system was in no way working."

"That didn't mean you had to switch it around!" Tobias screams. "Because you did, you created a war between Eaton and Erudite. People died! My mother died!" His face looks so pained, and I wish I could help. But I know that I cannot heal his heart no matter what I do.

"Then what are you doing here?" I hiss at Jeanine, finally getting Tobias to turn to me. "You're a federal criminal to the land of Eaton, and Eaton is an ally to Prior, to whom your country is at war with. If you were found here, you could be beheaded."

Jeanine smirks. "What do you care little girl?" Not waiting for a response, she undoes a button on her labratory jacket and pulls out a syringe. "As for why I am here, I need to get revenge on Marcus. Lay down, Beatrice."

"Why?" I ask.

She points the syringe up towards the light. "So I can kill that awful thing growing inside of you."

"No, no, no. Vast worlds of no!" I literally spit at her.

Jeanine doesn't blink. Tobias fidgets with the door, but it appears to be locked. Jeanine has a smug look on her face and I wipe it off as I slide off the table and rip the syringe out of her hand. Anger passes over her face and she tries to get it back. But I drop it as Tobias holds her back, and crush it with the point of my heel. I smile at Jeanine but she launches at me like a tiger and I scream, slumping against the door. Tobias lifts her off of me and puts her in a full nelson

* * *

A few days after the appointment, I give up on trying to find King Marcus guilty and throw him out of the castle. What will it do, anyways? Tobias will be king five days from now, and there's no time to waste preparing for the ceremony; it's bad enough to be caught up in personal matters with the king when the staff insist on practicing for the coronation.

After dinner one night, I head up to our room. Marlene tells me that there's a letter someone dropped off for me. She excuses herself as I look over the envelope. It's from Caleb. This should be easy, I think to myself, just write a few sentences describing how nice Eaton has been...

But two hours later, nothing is written down in front of me. And if anything is, it's crossed out. All the words that I tell Tobias every night before we fall asleep in each other's arms cannot be transferred to a paper that is to be mailed to my brother. I pick up his letter again and my eyes quickly scan over it. He talks about the weather and Princess Susan, the way things just aren't the same without me and how I'll be a fantastic queen.

Why does everyone tell me that?

I rub two fingers over my eyelids and one of my maids asks if she should bring me some coffee. I shake my head, "No thank you. I think I shall head to bed in a few minutes."

She nods and scurries away like a little mouse. It's so late I can't even put a name to her face.

I know I said I was heading to bed, I say to myself quietly, but I've got to write this.

I position a fountain pen against my hand and press it to the paper. Words spill out and I tell Caleb how nice much of Eaton has been and how I have great news for him. I want to tell him what the real King Marcus is like, but I fear I will be found out. Caleb told me how mother and father miss me, but what do I say in response to that? I miss them too, but I've found a home here in Eaton.

I need to tell him I'm pregnant, I just need to. But I don't have the heart to tell him. He'll just write a letter back describing to me the dangers that come with it. I know it's right to tell my family now, but I feel the need to tell them in person.

Suddenly, a breeze startles the room. The silk curtains in front of me ruffle in disturbance, as if they are being quaked from their sleep. I get up groggily to close the windows when a certain paper makes its way, dancing among the breeze, towards me. I slam the window shut before the paper flies away, then sit down and begin to read it.

Dearest Beatrice, we miss you in Prior...it's just not the same without you...we invite you to Caleb's royal crowning as king in one month from tomorrow...

My eyes droop. I've been so tired lately.

...King Marcus has been so nice to us...he's invited us to spend the few eager days before Tobias' coronation in Eaton. We plan to come in three days...Also, he told us that you and Tobias have big, big news for us...love mother and father.

If I wasn't awake before, I am now. My eyes shoot up. It takes a day for international mail between Prior and Eaton, so that means that my family is coming the day after tomorrow.

I growl in anger. Oh, I am happy my family is coming; but King Marcus did not tell me. He's giving me a day to prepare. Oh, how I hate him.

Suddenly, something touches my back. I nearly jump to the ceiling, but a chuckle brings me back to the ground. I turn around, grinning. That laugh could only be from Tobias.

Then he sees my face. "What's wrong?" he asks, as I stand up before him.

I bite my lip. "Nothing," I lie. "Just, um, I thought I felt the baby move."

His face lights up and my stomach feels terrible suddenly. As if Little Beatrice is punishing me for lying to her father. As if she can tell when I do. "I better head to bed," I say shakily. "I probably just imagined it." I smile a weak smile that doesn't reach my eyes.

But before I can leave, Tobias grips my hand. "Can I feel it?" he asks hopefully.

I'm about to shake my head when I do feel the baby move. It kicks a second time and I grip Tobias' hand just as tightly back and touch them both to my stomach.

Tobias smiles like a kid in a candy store and puts his hands over my face. "That's incredible," he says, as he kisses my lips as sweet as the first time he ever did so.

* * *

**{Author's Note}**

**(Guys DFTBA means don't forget to be awesome) (It's a #nerdfighter thing (; GO JOHN GREEN!)**

**I'm kind of in love with this chapter because of all the drama (just one of the reasons that Teen Wolf has my heart c: ) I hope y'all like this chapter as much as I do! If you do, a review would really make my day (: I'll update at 130 reviews**

**And now I have to go fall over because Tyler Oakley was in Seattle a few days ago…**


	14. Chapter 14

"Which color of eyeshadow would you prefer?" Christina holds up a palette and points to a few different colors. "Now personally, I think the lilac would be a nice contrast to your dress, but it won't pick up the blue in your eyes, which the honey brown will."

"No time for it," I say, glancing up at the grandfather clock in front of me. "I need to meet with Johanna in fifteen minutes."

Christina sighs exasperatedly. "At least let me put some mascara on."

"Sure," I say, "But no lip liner. That stuff is weird."

Christina laughs as she presses a finger to my temple to steady my face. After all the time she's been my maid, we have a system for putting on makeup. It used to be her poking me and me snatching whatever was in her hand out and trying to do it myself and failing and her saying she'd be more gentle and then actually being more gentle and putting the makeup on perfectly; but now we've got it figured out. I still don't like having my face caked with makeup, but it's nice to feel pretty. It makes me feel special.

As soon as Christina is done, I thank her and run out, waving to my other maids who are making up the bed.

I trot down the halls, today feeling more energized than ever. I'm nervous for my parents and Caleb to come, but I'm also excited. I haven't seen them in what feels like forever; I've never been away from them, before now, for more than a week.

As I turn the corner, Lynn nearly crashes into me with a cart of food. "Sorry," she mumbles.

I giggle, "It's fine." I take a grape off the platter of food and plop it in my mouth.

"What put you in such a good mood?"

I shrug. "Just the nice weather I guess." I say the last part with a hum, and Lynn squints at me suspiciously.

"It's pouring rain out there."

"Oh." My face falls as I look outside. Sure enough, rain drops are pounding on the pretty stained-glass windows that overlook the palace gardens. "Well, more things to do inside I suppose."

Lynn sighs. "Alrighty, your majesty." She sighs with a raise in her eyebrows and pushes the cart forward.

"My family's coming tomorrow!" I shout happily after her.

She turns around. "So it seems. Have a nice day, your majesty."

I smile at her, but as I begin to walk down the stairs, I stop suddenly. "My family's coming tomorrow," I mumble, and hurry down the rest.

What am I going to do?

* * *

I march into King Marcus' office, not afraid of what he will do to me. "Hey," I shout.

He turns around, "Beatrice. Please take a seat."

"Please," I say. "Spare me the small talk and tell me why you disregarded me the fact that my family is coming tomorrow."

He looks at me with eyebrows raised. "I'm terribly sorry, but what are you talking about?"

I place my mother's letter in front of him. "I know you know about this. Don't try and play dumb."

He puts his spectacles on and glances over the letter. "Ah," he says. "Yes. I invited them to spend the next few days with us. I know they would love to be there for Tobias' coronation, as well as yours of course."

I smirk at him. "Not funny. Now is Johanna here?"

"Reyes?" he asks.

"Yes Reyes," I say. "She's the "official party planner," or whatever they call her."

"Yes," he says. "Yes. I believe I saw her in the parlor earlier."

"Thanks," I grumble. "You've been oh so helpful."

I begin to walk out of King Marcus' office, but he calls me back. "Beatrice."

"Yes?" I ask. I may hate him, but he is the king.

"I really am sorry for not telling you about your family coming." He takes his spectacles off. "It did slip my mind, no matter what you think. Besides, you need to tell them your big news soon."

I smile at him slightly before walking out. My heels clip the silence in the hallway and I sigh as to what I am going to do about this whole situation.

A few minutes later, I see Johanna walking down the hallway hurriedly. "Beatrice!" she says perkily. "I was just about to find you."

We give each other a tight squeeze and a few kisses on the cheek before she continues walking.

I follow her. "I suppose you know my family is coming."

She nods. "I've been planning the coronation ball, but I decided to drop it for a day. Prior's royalty has always been my first priority."

"Thank you," I say with a smile. "I've been meaning to talk to you. You did such an amazing job on our wedding."

Johanna squeezes my hand and unlocks a room. She leads me into a suite connecting to another. "I was thinking your family could stay here," she says. "You and I could spend the day decorating it, and other than that, I've already taken care of everything else for their visit."

"You're an angel," I say breathlessly. "Thank you so, so much."

We spend the next few hours fluffing pillows and rearranging the room, catching up more than anything else. While the staff would be more than happy to do this, Johanna and I want to do it.

Two hours later, she wipes a bead of sweat off her forehead and puts her hands on her hips. "Well, your majesty. I think it looks pretty good."

I nod. "They'll be more than pleased."

Johanna nods at my approval and takes out her clipboard. She jots down a few notes then turns to me. I take a good look at her; she has a long scar running down from her eye to her chin, causing her to be blind in one eye. But it doesn't make her ugly; she's more pretty and original than anything else.

"Your parents would be proud of the lady you've become," she says with a slight lisp. She squeezes me tight to her for just a second before pulling away.

"I just hope they are tomorrow," I say with a sigh.

* * *

Hours later, I find myself walking the halls absentmindedly.

"Can I help you your highness?" a high-pitched voice asks. Erin.

I smile. "Can you tell me where the Pedrad quarters are?"

Erin smiles toothily. She flips a piece of red hair over her shoulder. "Down the hallway to your left," she says. She adjusts the silver tray in her hands uncomfortably.

"Oh, sorry!" I squeak, stepping out of the way. She walks past. "Thanks," I call after her, as I walk down the hall and to the left.

I stop at the first door and hold my hand up to knock. Zeke cracks the door after the first knock and grins at me. "Come in," he says, his voice hushed. He leads me in, "Sorry it's a mess."

"It's fine," I say, just as quietly. "Is Shauna sleeping?"

"Yeah; we both were," he says. "Marlene's in the other room watching Kiera." Zeke rubs an eye tiredly.

"Should I go?" I ask, pointing to the door behind me.

He shakes his head profoundly. "No, no," he says. "Here, sit down." He clears a chair and motions for me to sit down.

"Thank you," I say, but he's already run out of the room. I take a look at the quarters. They're bigger than I would have thought, nearly the size of a family apartment. In front of me is a makeshift kitchen with a tiny stove and some counter space. Petite but nice.

A minute later, Shauna comes out. She shoots me a massive grin and I smile back just as brightly.

"Hi," we both say at the same time.

Shauna grins even more. "I'm going to get my baby," she says. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Please," I say with raised eyebrows.

Shauna steps out of the way. "Sorry this place is so messy," she says with a bite in her lip.

I shake my head. "Don't worry about it."

Zeke sits down on the couch next to me. "Want some coffee?" he asks, as Shauna goes to get their daughter. He scratches his chin, the day-old stubble on it needing a shave.

I shake my head. "No thank you."

He nods and gets up, "I need some." Zeke comes back with a steaming mug a minute later as Shauna trudges through the door. Kiera is swaddled and pressed up against her mother's chest, but doesn't complain when Zeke sets down his coffee and takes his daughter. Shauna sits down next to Zeke tiredly and takes a sip of his coffee.

"Want to hold her?" Zeke asks.

I nod. "Sure."

He places the baby in my arms and has me tuck one arm under her neck and the other by her feet. "She's so cute," I say, rocking Kiera a bit.

Zeke sticks a hand over Christina's shoulder. "Like her mother."

We make small talk for a few minutes before Kiera starts to whine. She wiggles around, but I just hold her tighter, terrified that she will fall apart if I don't.

Shauna stands up. "She's probably hungry," she says quietly. I let her take the baby from me and she rocks her baby as she walks out of the room.

"So," Zeke says, after taking a sip of his coffee. "Heard the big news?"

"My family coming tomorrow, you mean?"

He nods. "Are you excited?"

I shrug. "How do I tell them I'm pregnant?"

Zeke sighs. He doesn't say anything. But after a minute, he offers me a small smile. "Uriah's famous chocolate cake is on the menu."

I grin. "Yum."

Shauna comes back a minute later. I smile at them both. "Thanks for having me, but I should get back to my husband."

They both nod, "Of course."

* * *

I walk tiredly upstairs after dinner that night, Tobias beside me. I lean against him and can feel him smiling. "Tired?"

I nod. My husband opens the room for us and takes my hand, pulling me in. We sit down on the bed, side by side.

"Heard your family's coming tomorrow," he offers.

I nod. "Johanna had everything planned - thankfully Marcus talked with her."

"That's good." Tobias takes one of my hands and plays with it. There's a calming silence between us; there's not really much to be said that is useful.

"I missed you," he says after a hesitated pause. "I haven't seen you all day."

I lean against my husband. "Me too," I say.

Tobias runs a hand through my hair. He stops suddenly halfway and sneaks out a hair tie. My hair flies free in the slight breeze that has tickled the room, scooting me closer to Tobias. I move onto his lap and he kisses me passionately. "I've missed you," he repeats, as he trails kisses down my neck to the high neckline of my dress. I tug him down towards the bed and he falls next to me, causing me to spring up slightly.

There's a knock at the door suddenly and I nearly jump up.

"It's probably Christina," Tobias murmurs.

Soon enough, there's a giggle. "Room service!" a voice, that sounds a bit too much like Christina for my taste, squeaks.

I roll my eyes. "Let her knock. She'll go away eventually."

Tobias chuckles lightly. He pulls me back next to him. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

**{Author's Note}**

**OH MY GOD GUYS SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW FOR ME (and I'm so sorry I haven't really been updating any of my other stories, but I have no ideas for them! If you would like to see them grow, please check them out and leave a review! Or DM me! Even if it's just to talk (: I love hearing from y'all!)**

**Back to this story...**

**1) do you think there needs to be more heat between Tris and Tobias? 2) How do you think the Priors will react? 3) I love reviews (and all of you c:)**

**I had to read The Messenger by Markus Zusak for school and write five discussion questions (idek what I was doing...) for English Honors. If you've read that book, feel free to comment below about it! (btw I'm not doing this just to get reviews. I legit want to know)**

**Have a nice day! I know I will *Sniff***

**-Lola**


	15. Chapter 15

I wake to Tobias shaking me awake. I burst up nearly immediately, "What is it? Are they here yet?"

He shakes his head. "Your maids want you for something." He gives my cheek a stubbly kiss and takes his arms off his shoulders. Tobias stuffs them in his pockets and walks away nervously. He must be nervous about today, but what is it? Is he nervous to meet his pregnant wife's family?

I wipe my eyes, still so, so tired. My maids must be anxious, because they usually let me sleep. I push myself out of bed anxiously and take a mug of steaming coffee from the surplus of food set around the bouquet of roses on the coffee table. I blow on it as I walk into the bathroom. My maids have set up a salon. I nearly spit out the gulp of coffee that I take as I see Christina sharpening scissors.

I swallow my coffee quickly and set down the mug of coffee on the vanity, despite my initial reaction as to drench Christina in it. "And what are you doing?" I ask, crossing my arms.

She sets the scissors down and leads me into the chair opposite the mirror. "Giving you a makeover," she says.

I give her an insane look. "Why do I need a makeover?"

Before Christina can answer, Marlene rushes into the bathroom. "I brought the cucumbers," she sings, her hips swooshing as she hurries over to us. Then she sees my face. "Your highness, with all due respect…" Marlene sucks in a breath. "You've just been so tired ever since you found out you were pregnant, and we know you love Eaton and you're doing just fine, but every princess needs a little pampering now and then." She smiles at me. "How does a bob sound?"

I shrug. "You think it'd look good on me?"

Christina grins. She knows she can talk now that I won't bite her head off. "Girl, you've got the perfect shape for it." She has me sit down in the chair. Marlene washes my hair in the sink and applies a face mask and cucumbers to my face as Christina rubs a towel over my hair and tells me to relax.

A few minutes later, Marlene peels off the cucumbers to let me take a peek. I look at her, as if questioning this but she just grins. "You've got the clearest skin anyways," she rationalizes, as she takes an extra slice I did not occupy and begins to crunch on it.

She offers one to me and I take it as I look to Christina and feel a long strand of hair fall down my back. Christina blow dries my hair rapidly and parts my hair. "Ta da!" she grins, as she puts her hands on my shoulders and brushes her hands through her hair.

I run a hand over it myself. "Different," is all I can say. But I like it. I like the transformation; I look more awake, more present, more Tris than Beatrice, as Tobias would say.

"May I have breakfast now?" I ask.

Marlene giggles and Christina shakes her head. "Mani-pedi time," she says in a sing-songy voice. My maids chat for a few minutes as they set up some things.

"Stick your hands in," Christina says.

I look at the creamy, steamy liquid in front of me. "No!"

Christina rolls her eyes. "It's not_ that_ hot," she says. "It'll make your hands nice and soft."

I sigh, nearly yelping as I stick my fingers into the paraffin wax. Marlene grabs me a towel but Christina says to keep dipping my hands in it. "Are you crazy?" I ask.

Christina shrugs. "Beauty is pain," is all she says, as she takes a slow sip of her coffee.

* * *

"Hey beautiful," Tobias says. "Nice hair." He runs a hand through it, then clutches my hand. "Won't get in the way of -" He grins. "- Certain activities."

I roll my eyes, pretending not to hear that last comment. But needless to say, it does make me blush.

"Ready to go greet your parents?"

I sit up. "Are they here already?"

"It's nearly noon," he says. He looks away and I tug at his arm. "What?"

"Are you nervous?" I ask. "Tell the truth."

Tobias shrugs. "They're your parents. What if they don't like me?"

"They love you," I flaunt. "Besides, they're just parents."

"Yeah but they're your parents," he shoots back. "Besides, I like being liked. Is that crazy?"

I give him a playful shove. "We better head downstairs."

He slips his hand over mine and clutches is tightly, as if he's squeezing his anxiety out. We make our way down the staircase and Tobias gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

The door opens and my family's staring right at my husband and I.

Right on time, too.

They don't wait for greeting, just walk in. Tobias steps up to greet them. My mother offers him a hug and my father a handshake. Caleb pushes past my husband and takes my shoulders, steering me in the opposite direction.

"Are you doing okay?" he asks.

I nod, smile a little. "Fine. We're happy with Tobias."

"We?" My brother's eyebrows raise a hair.

I let out a small giggle. "Oops."

Caleb crosses his arms. "Oh my god," he whispers harshly. "Are you pregnant?"

I smile unsurely. "Yep," I say quietly back.

My brother doesn't say anything for a moment. He wipes his eye and I take a good look at him. "Are you crying?" I ask.

He looks away. "I'm going to be an uncle," he whispers. "I. Am. Going to be. An uncle." He hugs me tightly. "How are you?"

I nod, "Alright."

Caleb takes my hand as my parents approach us. "Tobias told us the good news," my mother gushes.

I smile with my teeth and look at Tobias. He smiles back comfortingly. "What? They like me."

I let out a small laugh.

We make our way into the sitting room, where Amar hurries in with tea a second later.

"Tobias," my mother says after a second's pause."How are you doing?"

He straightens his posture. "Fine, thank you. Your daughter has made herself at home here in Eaton, and that is exactly what I had hoped for."

My father clears his throat and whispers something to William and Caleb. They talk back and forth quietly before my mother looks at the two.

They silence immediately. William drums his fingers against the clipboard before setting it on his lap.

"William will be moving into the castle after your coronation, Tobias," my mother says, as she picks up a teacup and brings it to her lips. She looks at Tobias, "I presume you have selected his application to be your secretary?"

My husband nods. "Yes, yes I have."

"Onto more serious matters," Caleb says suddenly. He slides a newspaper my way. On the front is Tobias carrying me out of the hospital. Marcus is beside us and the headline reads 'Royalty Comes Face-to-Face with Nemesis.'

I sigh tiredly. I've talked about this subject enough to the press. I scratch the nape of my neck. "Would you like us to explain?"

"Very much so," my father says, talking for the first time in ages.

Tobias takes my hand. "There's not much to it, other than Beatrice and I were going to her first monthly appointment and Jeanine turned out to be there. We outwitted her, and her trial is the first matter I will take care of as I become king."

"And I trust the hospital is secure now?" my mother asks.

William clears his throat. "If I may, your highness, the hospital is appointing an, er, royal obstetrician to be on call at all times during the pregnancy. She is to come here, to the palace, when needed."

My mother nods her approval, then glances up. "Marcus, hello," she gushes.

I turn my head around. Marcus walks forward and shakes my father's, William's, and Caleb's hand. He kisses my mother's and smiles. "I am so sorry for not being here for your arrival. I just...the war…"

"Is it that bad?" my mother asks, a crinkle in her brow.

Marcus shakes his head. "It's lessening, ever since we captured Jeanine. Thanks to these two, actually." He gestures towards us.

Caleb narrows his gaze. "We were just talking about that actually."

"Ah," Marcus says with a smirk. "Yes. It was tragic. Scones, anyone?" He offers the platter to my parents. My mother pinches one between her fingers.

"Thank you," she nods. "Now have you two discussed honeymoon plans?"

"Actually no," Tobias says.

"I think you're mistaken mother," I echo. "We aren't -"

"Oh yes you are," she says, "You only get married once, and I presume that after Tobias' coronation, you, Marcus, will stay in office for just a few weeks while you two go off for a little vacation."

"Natalie," my father says disapprovingly.

"No, no," Marcus argues. "Your wife is right. Look at the two, Andrew. They're wired. A little vacation is just what they need."

"Exactly," my mother says. "Then the rest of us can concentrate on Caleb's wedding plans."

"I thought Johanna was going to take care of everything," my father says pointedly.

"Sadly no," my mother says. "Now if you don't mind, would you show us to our rooms please, Beatrice?"

* * *

"What are you doing up this late?" a voice, that could only be as cautious as my brother's says.

I look up at him and smile guiltily. "Couldn't sleep." I hold up the plate in front of me. "Want a cookie?" Uriah's frosted sugar cookies have been my most recent craving.

He quickly dismisses my distraction and glances around. "No thanks. You shouldn't be up here, especially at this hour."

"Neither should you," I tease.

"Be glad this part of the roof is flat or Tobias would have your head." Caleb grins back. "Are you doing okay?" he asks, as he takes a seat next to me. I lean into him and watch the stars. It's months past the annual Perseid meteor shower, but the sky is still as beautiful.

"That's the third time you've asked me that today," I say back, pointing a finger at him as I indulge into another cookie.

"Just checking," Caleb says, holding his hands back. He glances at my shivering arms and unbuttons his coat. He lays it over my shoulders and I sigh into it. "Mmm."

"What were you doing up here?"

I bite my lip. "Thinking." I lick my fingers. "It's cloudy in there," I say, gesturing to the castle. "I can't think straight with Marcus and Tobias dictating my thoughts."

"It'll be better when you're queen," he says, helping himself to a cookie.

I slip my arms through the wool jacket. "It's after midnight," my brother says after a moment of silence. "We should head back."

I shrug. "Why are you up here?"

Caleb looks at me. I've never seen him so afraid. "I don't know if Susan is the right one for me," he whispers, so quietly I almost don't hear him.

But I do hear him. I raise my eyebrows.

He explains himself. "She's a nice girl, possibly the nicest I'll ever meet. But she's just...I'm not sure. She doesn't have much experience in ruling a country and she doesn't have a sense of humor, and while she attains characteristics like our parents, she comes out very bland."

"Caleb," I say slowly. "Do you love her?"

"Of course I like her. I like, like, like, like her."

"After six likes, like turns into love," I say. "You're coming pretty close."

He closes his eyes.

"Give it a little time," I say gently. "But if you're still not sure, break it off as peacefully as you can." I smile. "But just for the record, Susan's a great catch."

Caleb hugs me tight to himself for a second. "Thank you," he gushes. Then he firmly gets up and helps me up. "Get some sleep," he says sternly. "You need the rest."

I hug him back as we make our way back to our rooms, noting how he sneaks a cookie for himself.

* * *

**{Author's Note}**

**See if y'all can find the TFIOS quote (;**

**I saw The Giver today with my friends, needless to say. It was pretty good. Like Divergent, I would gladly have watched a perfect, eight-hour adaptation of the book, but realistically, it was pretty good.**

**I hope y'all are having a good day! School's going alright for me (:**

**And, for the record, Lola's not my real name =)**

**- 'Lola'**


End file.
